Welcome to The Vampire Diaries Big Brother Edition
by LitLover 101
Summary: Caroline Forbes, Klaus Mikaelson, their family, friends and enemies were invited to spend the summer in the Big Brother house. Alliances will form. Romance will blossom. A new character will be evicted every other week. Tune in to find out what will happen next. Klaroline, Delena, Kennett and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW's version of The Vampire Diaires. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. If I did I would live in Ireland, in a little cottage and give all excess wealth to the poor.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to The Vampire Diaries: Big Brother Edition**

"Welcome to a special edition of Big Brother. I am your host, Julie Chen. For the first time in Big Brother history almost all of our contestants come from the same town, Mystic Falls. However, none of the contestants know that there is a special twist in the game this season. This is a Big Brother Family edition. We have randomly selected twenty people to enter the house. Alliances will form, love will blossom and one lucky person will win half a million dollars." Julie turns to a TV monitor. "Now, let's see how our contestants reacted when they found out they would be entering the Big Brother house for the summer."

Caroline Forbes was lying in bed. She woke up and picked up an envelope lying on her bed. "Seriously, Klaus just give up… OMG. Mom, Mom. I'm going into the Big Brother house." Caroline got up and ran into the kitchen. Liz was standing by the counter with an envelope in her own hand.

"That's great, honey." Liz said.

Caroline eyed the envelope in her mother's hands. She grabs it and peers inside. "You got in too." Caroline sequels. "I have to call Bonnie." Caroline pulls out her phone. "I got in."

Bonnie yells. "So did I. Oh, wait I just got a text from Elena. She got in too and so did Jenna and Jeremy."

Caroline started to do a happy dance. Then she received a message from Stefan. It read: I got in. But so did Damon.

Caroline sighed. 'Oh, well, so she would have to deal with Damon all summer. At least she would have her best friends with her.'

Meanwhile Rebekah had picked up an envelope lying on the dining table of the Mikaelson mansion. "Nik," she yelled, excitedly. "Nik, come here." Klaus came speeding down the stairs.

"What is it, Bekah?" Klaus stared at the open envelope in her hand.

"I got into the Big Brother house." Rebekah was jumping up and down. Klaus produced his own envelope. Rebekah leapt into his arms. "This is going to be so much fun. You'll see, Nik."

Kol sidled in. "Dear God, sister that is our brother, not another commoner. Please, dismount before Elijah has to go to therapy again."

On cue Elijah walked in holding an envelope. "What is Big Brother and why do they want me to participate?"

Kol grabbed his envelope. "You got in?" He looked at his family. "You all got in. Where the bloody hell is my invite?" Kol yelled before running upstairs. The siblings watched as Kol ran through the house tearing furniture apart. He went upstairs and they heard several loud bangs before they heard Kol's shriek of delight. Kol appeared again. "I found it. It was on top of my Xbox."

Elijah sighed. "Again, what is this Big Brother nonsense?"

Kol smiled at him. "Well, it is about how you go into this house for the summer and you're not allowed to leave until everyone decides they would rather hang themselves than to spend another day with you."

Elijah nodded. "That could be interesting."

Klaus frowned. "I refuse to go. Besides I know that I will be the first person to be evicted."

"Oh, come on Nik." Rebekah pouted. "It won't be any fun without you."

"You can share a bed." Kol smirked at Rebekah and Klaus.

At the Salvatores Damon had packed his belongs and was ready to go. "Come on, Stefan." He yelled. Stefan appeared with two suitcases. "How much crap do you need? I bet Caroline packed less."

Stefan frowned. "I only brought the essentials."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Let's go." They got into his car and left.

In other parts of the world Kathrine Pierce, Lexi Branson, Mason Lockwood, Finn and Sage Mikaelson were opening their own envelopes. Soon they were on planes headed toward their new home for the next three months.

Alaric Saltzman was barely surviving a hangover when he stumbled into his kitchen and found an envelope in place of his bottle of bourbon. "Great." He groaned as someone knocked on his door. He opened it and found Damon and Stefan.

"You got in, too." Damon cheered. Soon Alaric's things were packed as he sipped from Damon's flask. Damon had Alaric's bag in one hand as he dragged his friend out the door with the other.

Tyler Lockwood had gone for a run in the park when he found an envelope addressed to him. "Cool." He ran home and packed his bags. "Hey, Mom. I'm going to go live with nineteen strangers in a locked house for the summer. You can watch me on TV."

"That's nice, Tyler." Carol called. "Don't get anyone pregnant, do drugs or embarrass me. Oh, and have fun."

One day later everyone was assembled on the stage waiting to be let into the house. Julie Chen was smiling at the audience and turned to the TV monitor. "Here you have it. These are the twenty people who will be living together for the next three months." The camera turns to focus on the group who are restless as they eye each other.

"We will be sending them in five at a time. There are only fifteen beds." Julie turned to the group, "Are you ready to go in?"

Everyone shouted. "Yes."

"Alright. The first five people to go into the Big Brother house will be Elijah Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Tyler Lockwood and Katherine Pierce. You may enter the Big Brother house now." The group entered the house with Kol in the lead followed by Katherine and Tyler, with Elijah and Finn attempting to allow the others to go in first.

"Just go in the damn house," Damon yelled.

Kol picked a room with a baseball motif. There was a pink motif which made Katherine cringe. There was another with art work, another with a shelf of books and another sparsely decorated one.

Katherine couldn't decide. Finn took the sparsely decorated room and closed the door behind him. Elijah went into the one with books. Katherine grinned and skipped into the room that Elijah had picked. She flopped down on his bed. "Hello, roomy." Elijah sighed in response.

"Will the next five please step forward: Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert, Mason Lockwood, Jenna Sommers and Bonnie Bennett. You may go into the house now." Caroline went in first followed by Bonnie, Jenna, Mason and Jeremy. Jeremy walked past the pink room and walked into the room Kol had claimed. "Hey, Kol." He said.

Kol turned. "Hello, Jer. Come to be my roomy?"

Jeremy just shrugged as Kol went to peer into the hallway. "There is still room in here ladies and if any of you would lie to share a bed…?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Caroline scoffed. "We're good. Thanks." Jenna replied and she and the girls walked into the pink room."

Mason made his way down the hall. "Since there is still room in here." He claimed a bed. "Where's Tyler?"

Kol and Jeremy looked at each other. "No idea, mate." Kol responded and then went back to unpacking.

"Will the next five people step forward: Alaric Saltzman, Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson, Lexi Branson and Klaus Mikaelson, you may enter the house now." The five made their way in. Rebekah went in first followed by Lexi, Klaus, Stefan and Alaric.

Klaus immediately chose the art work bedroom. Stefan saw the pink room and kept looking. When he saw the one occupied by Elijah and Katherine he kept going. He tried the knob of the last bedroom but couldn't get it open.

Stefan turned back and ended up in the room with Klaus. Rebekah looked around and settled on the pink room but Caroline shut the door in her face. "Rude," she yelled. She then scowled as she made her way back through the hall. She would not stay with Katherine or Kol. She ended up in the room with Stefan and Klaus.

Lexi was greeted with open arms by the women in the pink room and Alaric decided to take a couch for the night.

"Will the remaining five please step forward: Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Matt Donavon, Sage Mikaelson and Liz Forbes you may enter the house now." Liz entered first followed by Elena, Sage, Damon and Matt. They walked through the house. After finding the pink room Liz and Elena were allowed in and the door was shut firmly behind them.

Sage called. "Finn?" Finn popped his head out and she hurried into their room. They closed the door before Damon could make it down the hall.

"Damn." Damon muttered. "Now I'm stuck with …" He walked down the hall and found his brother's lodgings. Okay, Sexy Bexs, you want to move over?"

Rebekah glared at him. "No." She picked up her things and moved them across the room and sat on Stefan's bed. Damon shrugged and took the now unoccupied bed. Matt found himself sleeping on a couch.

After Julie called them outside for the first head of household competition they found Tyler. He had decided to sleep in the hammock until someone was evicted.

"For this first competition. You must be able to hold your breath really well." Everyone looked at a pool that had been placed in the back yard. "For the first competition. You will dive into this pool filled with Jello and whipped cream. You must collect cards with facts about the other players in the game. Once you have matched the correct fact to each person you can ring in. The first person to complete this task correctly will be the HoH for the week. Good Luck."

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Review, favorite and follow and tell me who you want to see win HoH for the week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. You all astound me. Seriously. I thought that no one would like this fic. So, I decided to go head and add an extra update day. However, updates are dependent on readership and I need to know that you guys want to see more. **

Chapter 2: Jell-O Finds Itself in Those Hard to Reach Places

Each of the players were now dressed in their bathing suits and standing on a platform ready to dive in. There were ten people on each side. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Finn, Sage, Liz and Tyler were on one side. Caroline, Stefan, Lexi, Damon, Elena, Elijah, Katherine, Mason, Jenna and Alaric were on the other.

"Good luck, love," Klaus called to Caroline.

"Luck shmuck. You're going down, Mikaelson." Caroline taunted and then blushed when she realized what she had just said.

Jules' voice came over the speakers. "How you play this game is that you dive in and pull out a card. Once you have your card go to the other side of the yard. There are pictures of your fellow players there. You must place the description on the card with the right picture and ring the bell. If you're wrong you're out of the game. Are you ready?"

Klaus and Caroline nodded. "Go." Jules yelled. They dove into the Jell-O and began to push toward the bottom. Klaus surfaced twenty seconds later with a card. Caroline was right behind him.

Klaus' card read. "I like to chase girls."

Caroline's read. "I wear a thong on Sundays."

Jules spoke to the audience. "We asked the players to tell us something about themselves before entering the house. These are the descriptions we were given."

Klaus and Caroline both smirked as they placed their answers with the pictures they selected. Klaus placed his card beside a picture of Rebekah and Caroline choose her mother.

Jules pulled out a card with answers. "Klaus, Caroline, you are both correct. You are still in the game." Liz turned red and Rebekah shrugged.

"Rebekah and Stefan, you are next." They took their places. "Go."

Rebekah came out first but took the time to begin to brush the Jell-O off herself. "Go, Bekah, go." Kol yelled as Stefan emerged and ran toward his selection.

Stefan's read. "I love blueberry muffins."

Rebekah's read. "I go skinny dipping in January."

Stefan picked Elena and Rebekah picked Damon. Jules' voice came over the speakers. "Rebekah and Stefan. I'm sorry but you are both wrong. Stefan you chose Elena. The correct answer is Klaus. Rebekah, you chose Damon. The correct answer is Alaric. You have both been eliminated. Please, take a seat.

Rebekah glared at Alaric. Klaus smirked. "You might want to sleep with one eye open tonight, Saltzman."

"Kol and Lexi, it is your turn." The pair smirked at each other. "Go." Lexi resurfaced after ten seconds. She raced across the lawn. Her card read. "I like to listen to country music." She started to place the card with a picture of Stefan and then changed her mind. She picked Damon, much to his horror.

Everyone watched as Kol seemed to be stuck at the bottom of the pool. Then they heard a sucking sound. "Kol," Finn yelled. "Stop eating and get out of there."

Kol's head surfaced. "Why don't you come in and make me?"

Jules' came over the speakers. "Kol, you have been disqualified for easting the Jell-O. Please, take a seat. Lexi, you choose Damon and you are correct." Everyone looked at Damon. He was shaking his head and scowling.

"Damon and Jeremy you are up. Go." They jumped in avoiding Kol, who refused to get out of the pool. Jeremy got out of the pool first and ran with his card. It read: "I believe in peace." He placed the card in front of a picture of Caroline.

Damon suddenly jumped out. He began to limp toward the pictures. "Son of a Bitch bit me." He took his card which read, "I have a butterfly tattoo on my left thigh" and placed it in front of a picture of Elena.

"Since when?" Jenna asked. Elena stared at the platform.

Jules responded. "Damon and Jeremey. You are both right. Please return to you places."

Damon leaned over and whispered to Elena. "Watch out for the shark." He shifted his gaze to Kol.

Elena and Bonnie dived in and Elena came up first. Her card read: "If I were an animal I would be a Kola bear." She picked Caroline. Bonnie finally resurfaced. "Grab my ass again you pervert." There was now screaming coming from the pool.

"Bonnie, we need you to place your card with a picture." Jules called. Bonnie trudged to the pictures. Her card said: "I'm still a virgin." She picked Kol. "Elena and Bonnie, you are both wrong. Elena the answer is Rebekah and Bonnie the answer is Tyler." Jules informed the two. "I'm sorry but you need to take a seat. Matt and Elijah it is your turn."

They both came up relatively quickly. Matt's card said: "I want to get married in France." Elijah's card said. "I am in love with Rebekah Mikaelson." Matt choose Elena and Elijah choose Matt.

Jules told them they were wrong. "Matt the answer was Damon and Elijah the answer was Jeremy."

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed staring at Jeremey, who blushed.

Finn and Katherine jumped in next. Katherine emerged with her card. It said: "My favorite color is blue." Without hesitating she walked over to a picture of Klaus. Finn was still in the pool. He was apparently engaged in a fist fight with Kol.

"Katherine, you are right. Please, go back to your spot. Finn, you are out." Jules informed the group. "Sage, Mason, it is your turn." Mason emerged first because Sage had entered the battle with Kol and Finn.

Mason's card read: "I think werewolves are cute." He picked Katherine, who chuckled and blew him a kiss.

"Mason, you are correct. You can go back. Sage, you have been eliminated."

Liz and Jenna made their way around the squabbling vampires. They came back out. Liz' card said. "I am a proud gun owner." She placed the card in front of her own picture. Jenna's said. "When I'm sad I drink hot chocolate." She placed the card in front of Bonnie's picture.

Jules spoke to them. "Sorry, you are both wrong. Liz, you answered yourself. You in fact said I own a gun. The correct answer is Sage. Jenna the answer is Elijah. Please, take a seat."

Tyler and Alaric dove in and Tyler ended u being pulled into the battle. Alaric came out with his card. His card read: "I have read every work of Shakespeare." He picked Damon. Damon began to shake his head. "You people want to ruin my reputation," he moaned.

Jules came over the speaker. "Alaric, you are right. Take your place. Now, we will decide who won based one who had the fastest time. … The winner is …"

**Okay, the winner will be announced on Thursday. Someone in my household had a request for the first HoH but I promise that I will make the next HoH your pick. Now, I have requests for Klaus, Katherine, Caroline or Kol. So, let me know who you most want to see become the second HoH from those four people. I also want to know who you want to see become nominated for the first eviction. Remember the four people I mentioned are not subject to be being evicted this first week. Nor is Tyler I have plans for him for the first week. Oh, and who do you want to see become have nots for the week.**

**Last but certainly not least thank you to all of you lovely people who left me a review, NateBuzzLover5, helfabulousgirl, sweetierarquelchukwurah, Kimmmmm, imdrowninfootwear, WeasleysGroupie, Annie, Alice, Justine, xoMarie, bribri . luv3, Paddge, LoveLove ShitShit, ferrylis and my anonymous guest reviewers. I also wanted to thank everyone who has favored or followed this story. If you have time please, please, please read and review my first work Welcome to Amp Burger. The chapters are longer but it's worth the time I promise. It's like my first child and my poor baby is feeling neglected. Thank you for reading. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers. Welcome back. I was made aware that there may readers who have not seen the television show, Big Brother. If you have you can skip what I'm about to say here. The HoH or head of household is the person in the house who has control over who initially nominates the two people who can be evicted for the week. The two nominees can compete in the POV competition to take themselves off the block or their fellow nominee off the block. If a nominee is taken off the block then the head of household must place a new nominee on the block. Usually there is a target and a pawn. The target is the person they want out. The pawn is supposed to be a person who is unlikely to be voted out. Only in the case of a tie does the HoH vote in the eviction process. A have not is a person who has to endure the week without a hot shower, decent food or a comfortable bed. There are usually several have nots a week. Now, are you ready to see who the new head of household is?**

Chapter 3: Meet You New HoH

"… and the winner is … Lexi. Congratulations, Lexi." Jules announced.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be nominated this week," Damon moaned.

Lexi grinned at everyone as they came up to hug, except for Kol, who was still feasting on the Jell-O. They all walked into the HoH room and looked around. There were pictures of Lexi and her boyfriend. There were others of her and Stefan. She checked out her snack basket. "Hey, Stef. Fruit rollups."

Damon reached out for the snack and Lexi smacked his hand. "Wait until you are HoH."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm looking forward to it." Damon sneered.

Stefan stepped in between them. "Hey. Come on. It's the first day."

Damon rolled his eyes and strode out of the room. "Hey, Lena. Whatcha up to?"

Elena was yawning. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap in Tyler's hammock."

"Mind if I tag along?" Damon asked.

"Sure." They went downstairs and ended up having to share the hammock with Tyler.

"Hey, did you notice that Kol is still in there. I think he fell asleep." Tyler commented pushing the hammock back and forth with his foot. He was at one end while Damon and Elena were at the other.

Elena turned her face to Damon, who had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Maybe someone should check and make sure he's okay?"

Damon frowned. "Nope. Not gonna happen. That little bastard bit my ankle. I am not going to go check on his sorry dessert eating ass."

Elena sighed but continued to sit where she was. She was happily tucked under Damon's arm. Bonnie and Caroline came out of the house with Rebekah and Klaus.

"Traitor." Klaus addressed Tyler.

"Psycho," Tyler responded.

Caroline climbed on the hammock. "Move over, Damon." Caroline urged, giving him a little shove. Damon scooted and Klaus climbed in beside Caroline. Tyler glared at the Original hybrid as Bonnie climbed in on his left and Rebekah slid in on his right.

Rebekah looked around and saw Jeremy peering into the Jell-O filled pool. "Jeremy," she called, waving. "Come sit with us. We are going to form an alliance.

"We are?" Caroline asked. She turned to Klaus.

Klaus though about it. "Yes, I think that is a good idea."

"Are we going to have a name?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shifted, nearly knocking everyone out of the hammock. "Watch it?" Rebekah snapped.

Damon glared at Rebekah. "Let's call it Strumpet's minions."

"You want to be a minion?" Elena asked, confused.

Damon groaned. "No, I do not want to be a minion."

"You really shouldn't," Tyler replied. "Especially for that guy. He sucks." Tyler pointed at Klaus, who lunged at him.

The hammock would have tipped if Caroline hadn't rolled on top of Klaus in order to prevent him from getting to Tyler. Klaus was shocked as she looked down at him. "Hmm.. Hi." She said feeling awkward.

Tyler climbed over Rebekah. "I'm out of here."

Jeremy climbed in and ended up in between Bonnie and Rebekah. Since Bonnie was his ex-girlfriend and Rebekah was the woman he was currently interested in, he wasn't sure that climbing in this hammock was the best idea he ever had.

Jeremy looked at Caroline, who was straddling a happy looking Klaus and Elena and Damon, who were making goo-goo eyes at each other. He wondered what the others were up to.

Currently, Finn and Sage were in their room with Elijah and Katherine. They had decided to make a secret alliance. Finn was saying that they needed to get Klaus out first. Katherine disagreed. "He's a big target. We should keep him for a little while. We should go after Bonnie or Elena or Caroline. People like them."

Sage shook her head. "We go for Damon. Lexi doesn't like him."

Elijah thought about this. "Because he has Stefan and Elena. We go after Stefan next week. Then Elena. Or maybe Elena should go first. You see she has too many people in this house. Jenna, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie. We could back door her."

"Yes, but if the plan did not work it would backfire on all of us …" Finn looked at his alliance members. "And we really have no idea what Lexi plans on doing."

Upstairs in the HoH room Lexi and Stefan were discussing their plan of action. "Who do we send home first?" Stefan asked his mentor.

Lexi contemplated her options. "Ordinarily I would say Damon but I'm not so sure. Klaus would also be a big target. If we put up Caroline and Klaus wins next week we will be targeted. This is not easy."

Stefan thought about it. "Well, we could make people happy and put up Katherine and Kol. They're the two people most likely to get on people's nerves."

Lexi nodded. "Although we would still have an angry Klaus on our hands."

"We can't protect his family the entire time. Put up Finn and Rebekah. Rebekah will be the target." Stefan suggested.

"But Jeremy is in love with her. And Elena, Jenna and the others will try to protect her to save his feelings." Lexi argued.

Stefan pushed his agenda. "However, Elena and Jenna probably don't want Jeremy involved with Rebekah."

Lexi nodded. They both turned when someone knocked on the door. Tyler popped his head in. "Can I come in?"

Lexi nodded. "Sure. Come sit. Talk."

Tyler came and sat down on the bed with them. He decided to get to the point. "I think you should put up Caroline and Klaus."

Lexi frowned. "Tyler, I know that you don't like Klaus but I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"Really," Tyler laughed. "Klaus, Caroline, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah just formed an alliance. Now, you can either start picking them off or you can allow them to control the game."

Lexi and Stefan exchanged a look. Lexi turned to Tyler. "Go get your Uncle Mason, Jenna and Alaric."

Tyler got up and went downstairs. He found them in the pink room. They were playing a drinking game called, "You Drink Until You Fall Off the Bed." Tyler cleared his throat. "Lexi wants to see you." They went upstairs.

Outside the group were trying to figure out who to put up and how to convince Lexi when they were thrown to the ground. "That is for letting me fall asleep in that delicious pool of Jell-O." Kol told them before he hopped into the hammock.

**Before I begin thanking people for the wonderful reviews I want to know who you want to see nominated for eviction for week 1, who should be a have not and who should win the power of veto and who should be the HoH for week 2. Right now, it seems to be a tie between Caroline, Kol and Katherine. Kol has two votes from this posting four from the last post. I have four votes for Katherine. I also have three votes for Caroline and three votes for Klaus. Help break the tie, cast your vote now. I have two votes for Liz to be nominated. I also have a vote for Elijah to be a have not. I need four more names for who should be a have not for the week. **

**Thank you to KlarollineMania007. You have guaranteed Katherine immunity for week 2. Ferrylis I don't know about whether Liz would keep Caroline away from Klaus in the game because working with him might keep both of them in the game However, I will consider putting her on the block. Let me know how you want me to proceed. Justine you have also guaranteed Kol's safety for the next week. Helfabulousgirl you have guaranteed Caroline immunity for the week. Thank you sweetieraquelchukwurah, KevinH 1997, justine and Guest for voting/reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers. It is time to play another round of Big Brother. Are you ready?**

Chapter 4: The First Nomination Night

Tyler walked back into the HoH room with Jenna, Alaric and Mason. "Hi, there." Lexi greeted them. Mason grinned at her and Jenna tripped over her own feet and giggled as Alaric grabbed her to stop her from falling. "I want to talk you all about who to nominate this week." Lexi smirked as Jenna sat down on the couch facing the bed and began to giggle. "Did you bring the bottle with you?" Mason and Alaric produced bottles and Lexi laughed at them.

Stefan took the one from Alaric. Mason shrugged and began to drink again. Tyler reached out for the bottle. Mason held out a hand. "No, alcohol for the virgin. You might lose your V-card on national TV and then your mother would have me killed."

Tyler groaned. "I was kidding. Care and I have sex all the time."

Stefan chuckled. "Sure you do, Tyler."

Tyler turned red. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing." Stefan said, smirking.

"Come on, guys, focus. Nominations." Lexi flopped back on the bed. She was exasperated. She did not want to make this decision alone. Not because she was afraid to make the decision. She just did not want to get voted out next week.

Jenna perked up. "You should put up Klaus. He gives me the wiggins."

Alaric shook his head. "You should put up Elijah. He'll never see it coming."

Mason thought about it. "I agree. Put up Elijah."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Katherine, does it?" Stefan asked. He had seen the way that Katherine and the werewolf had been flirting.

Mason shook his head. "No, of course not. But you need to break up the Originals. Otherwise they run the game."

Lexi thought about that. "He has a point." She told Stefan, who was nodding. "And we don't know where he is. Come to think of it Finn, Sage and Katherine haven't been up here to talk to me. Why are people not telling me who they want me to put up? Tyler, go find everyone else and tell them to get up here. I will talk to them one at a time."

Tyler went outside and informed the others that they needed to come in to talk to Lexi. He knocked on Finn and Sage's door and informed them that Lexi wanted to speak to each of the people in the room.

After coming back upstairs to the HoH room Lexi told everyone to leave the room, except for Stefan. Lexi had Klaus come in first. "Who would you like me to put up and why?" Lexi asked Klaus.

Klaus sat back on the couch and smirked. "Well, I can't say that I want Stefan to go up. After all he is an old friend of both of us. Caroline, Liz and my family are not to be considered. I would love to see Tyler Lockwood out but he is not a big enough target. So, I would like to see Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman put up. They have connections throughout the house."

Lexi nodded. "Thank you, Klaus. You can send Elena in now."

Klaus left the room and sent Elena in. Lexi smiled at Elena. "Hey, girl. Who do want to see go packing this week?"

Elena bit her lip. "I don't really know. How about … Klaus … and Rebekah."

"Thank you, Elena. Please send Kol in."

Kol came in the room with a big grin. "Hello, mate and lovely woman." He flopped down on the bed beside Lexi. "What would you like to talk about?"

Lexi laughed. "You're amusing. I think I'll keep you around this week."

Kol beamed at her. "Does that mean I can spend the night?"

Lexi rolled her eyes and smirked. "Don't push your luck. Now, who do you want to be put up on the block today?"

Kol thought about it. "Elena Gilbert and Liz Forbes. We already have Finn and Lijah. We don't need law enforcement in here as well."

"Thank you, Kol, please send Bonnie in." Kol bounced out of the room.

"Bonnie, darling, Lovely Lexi wants you." Kol wiggled his eyebrows and Bonnie pushed past him. "Oh, she touched me." Kol moaned.

Bonnie walked into the HoH room. "Hi." She said looking at Lexi and Stefan.

"Hey, Bon," Stefan smiled at her. "Who do you want to go on the block?"

Bonnie frowned. "I don't really know. There isn't anyone I really hate in this house. "Well, I guess Katherine and Klaus are evil. So, you can put them up."

"Thank you, Bonnie." Stefan said. "Can you send send Caroline in?"

Bonnie went out into the hallway. "Care, it's your turn."

Caroline walked in to the room. "Hi."

"Hi," Lexi and Stefan greeted Caroline. "Who do you want to see go home?" Lexi asked.

Caroline sighed. "Tyler or Mason."

Lexi nodded. "Okay. I'm not going to ask why. Can you send Jeremy in?"

Caroline returned to the hallway. "Jer, it's your turn."

Jeremy stepped inside. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Who do you want to send home?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus and Damon." Jeremy said. "Because they're big threats in this game."

"Okay, can you send in Rebekah?" Lexi inquired.

Jeremy informed Rebekah that it was her turn. She walked in and stated, "Elena or Katherine. And I hate dopplegangers."

Lexi and Stefan looked at each other with looks of amusement. "Thanks, Rebekah." Lexi said. "Okay, Stef. You can go now. I'm going to make some decisions."

Rebekah and Stefan left together so that Lexi could decide who to put up. Lexi groaned. There were just too many people in this house and everyone seemed to have their own ideas about who should be put up. She was startled when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She called.

Liz walked into the HoH room. "Hello, Lexi."

"Oh. Hi. Liz. I forgot that we didn't get to talk yet." Liz nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, hesitantly.

Lexi smiled at Liz. "Don't worry. I won't bite."

Liz chuckled. "I wanted to make a deal with you. I don't want Caroline, Klaus or Damon to go up this week. If you can keep them safe. I will make sure that they will not put you up next week."

Lexi thought about it. "That could be an interesting alliance. Let me think a little bit about it and when I come downstairs you can find out what I decided. Okay?"

Liz looked nervous but nodded. She got up and left the room. Lexi picked up the keys and looked at each name. She slipped Stefan's key into the slot and then Tyler's. He had been a good little minion for the week. She then slid Kol's key in next. After making her selection she carried the box downstairs.

"Hey, everybody, it's time for the nomination ceremony." After the group gathered round the table Lexi pulled out the first key. "Stefan, you are safe." She announced, before laying his key down and spinning the dais.

Stefan took the key and placed it around his neck. "Thanks, Lex." He pulled out the next key. "Tyler, you are safe."

Tyler took his key. "Cool." Tyler grinned and removed the next key. "Kol you are safe." He spun the dais to Kol.

Kol grinned as he placed his key around his neck. "Thank you, Lovely Lexi." He pulled the next key out and began to laugh hysterically. "Damon, you are safe." He spun the dais to Damon.

"Thanks, Lexi." Damon said, his confusion written all over his face. He pulled the next key. "Whoa, didn't see that one coming … you are safe."

**Thank you for reviewing/voting helfabulousgirl, KlarolineLover007, sweetieraquelchukwarah, SpringOfMay, WeasleysGroupie and my two guest reviewers. I will begin working on filling out requests for weeks two-four. The MVP or person who will be nominating a third candidate will be revealed in chapter five. The third nominee will be revealed in chapter six. If there is someone you don't want sent home then vote. Oh, and please favorite, follow and review.**

**Love,**

**LL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Back to the Big Brother house. Let the game continue. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Competition Anxiety

Damon was surprised when he removed Katherine's key. "Katherine, you're safe." He spun the box a little too fast.

Katherine had to grab the box to prevent her key from flying off the table. "Thank you, Lexi." She purred and winked at the other vampire. Katherine removed the next key. She sneered when she pulled out the next key. She didn't bother to spin the box. "Caroline, you're safe." Katherine sighed and sat down.

Before Caroline could stand up Klaus stood up and spun the box toward her. He removed her key and slid it around her neck after she stood up. "Thank you, Lexi." The older vampire smiled at her. Caroline removed the next key. "Klaus, you are safe." She took his key and placed it around his neck.

Klaus turned around and smirked at Tyler, who muttered. "Jackass."

Klaus chose to ignore the young hybrid. "Thank you, Miss Branson." He removed the next key. "Liz you are safe."

Liz nodded at him and took her key. "Thank you, Lexi." She pulled out the next key. "Bonnie, you are safe."

"Thank you, Lexi." Bonnie said removing the next key. "Jeremy, you are safe."

Jeremy pulled the next key. "Mason, you are safe."

Mason grinned at Lexi. "Thank you, beautiful." Lexi tried to suppress a smile. "Alaric, you're safe."

Alaric pulled the next key. "Thanks, Lexi. Jenna, you're safe."

Jenna took her key and pulled the next. "Elijah, you're safe."

Elijah placed his key around his neck. "Merci, Lexi."

"Speak English." Damon snapped. Elijah ignored him and pulled the next. "Rebekah,

you're safe."

Rebekah grabbed her key. "Thanks, Lexi." She drew the next key. "Sage, you're safe."

Sage took her key. She withdrew the next and smiled happily. "Finn, you're safe, baby."

Finn smiled. "Thank you, Lexi."

Lexi looked at Elena. "Elena, you are on the block because you have lot of people in this house who are related to you or are you're friends. I feel that you are threat. Matt, you are on the block because people like you and I'm afraid you will slide through the game. You're also quite athletic and that could be an advantage. This nomination ceremony is over."

Every one left the table either excited that they weren't on the block or glum because someone they cared for was. Caroline turned to Klaus. "I can't vote out one of my friends. This isn't fair."

Klaus placed a hand on her back. "Life isn't fair, love and you would have to do it at some point. Let's get some blood bags and go sit in Tyler's hammock." They went outside.

Katherine was glowing with happiness. "We didn't get nominated." She said to her fellow alliance members.

"Not yet." Sage replied.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I need a drink. Let's see if there's anything left. We have too many alcoholics in this house."

"I heard that." Alaric shot back, glaring at the vampire. He was rubbing Jenna's back as she attempted to comfort Elena, who was crying.

Katherine smirked. "I meant for you to."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "She put your sister up." She said to Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded looking at the floor. "Yeah. Want to grab something to drink?" Rebekah zoomed over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle and grabbed Jeremy's hand before she speed to the sliding glass door. "This is the last bottle." She waved the bottle before jerking Jeremy outside and jamming the door so it wouldn't open.

"Fine." Katherine yelled. "You can sleep in the yard for all I care."

"Does that mean I can sleep in a bed?" Tyler asked, looking hopeful.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I don't give a fuck where you sleep. Why don't you ask Lexi if you can sleep at the foot of her bed?"

"Lay off the kid." Mason warned.

Katherine grinned. "Or what, you'll punish me? Promise?"

Elijah sighed and walked back to his room. When Katherine followed him he slammed the door in her face. Sage grabbed her. "We need to decide who to vote out."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "The doppelgänger."

"The football player." Elijah called.

"Elijah!" Katherine called.

"Kol, please go to the diary room." Kol heard Julie Chen call. Kol walked into the diary room. He picked up an envelope laying in the chair. He read it out loud. "Kol, have been selected to be the MVP for the week you will select a third nominee." Kol grinned. "Lovely." Kol clapped his hands. He skipped back into the hallway nearly colliding with Bonnie. He grabbed her by the waist and began to spin her about.

"Why are you so happy?" Bonnie asked with a laugh.

"Neither of us were nominated, my darling. Now, we must dance." He danced her down the hall grabbing Sage's hand on the way who grabbed Katherine's who grabbed Finn's. They then began to dance into the common room and nearly ran into the kitchen counter. Kol attempted to open the door to get to Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah and Jeremy.

When the door wouldn't open Kol simply made and fist shattered it. The door shattered completely leaving chunks of glass everywhere. Kol pulled a few pieces from his hand and then pick up Bonnie and carried her out. The others followed. They began the dance again.

Once they were close enough Finn grabbed Klaus by the wrist jerking his little brother from the hammock who dragged Caroline out by the waist. Caroline had grabbed a fist full of Jeremy's shirt collar in panic and Rebekah and her bottle of whiskey came with them.

Katherine reached into the middle of the circle and yanked the bottle from Rebekah, who lunged forward knocking Jeremy to his knees. Caroline whose fist was still in Jeremy's shirt fell on top of the teenager. Klaus fell on top of Caroline, Finn fell on top of Klaus.

For anyone left in the house it looked like a game of dominos with vampires piling on top of a human, who was crying out in pain as Kol threw himself on top of the pile. Bonnie yelped since Kol had thrown himself on top of her and Jeremey seemed to have passed out.

"Okay. Players it is time to compete to see who will be have nots for the week. Everyone please return to the house to put on your outfits for the competition." They went inside the house and into the storage room. Mason opened a box and removed a giant domino outfit.

"What on earth?" Rebekah frowned at the outfit. "What is that?"

Mason pulled on the foam piece and his face poked through a hole. And he push his arms through more holes. "We're going to be dominos." He reached back into the box and pulled out padded gloves.

"I am not wearing that." Rebekah stated pointing at the outfit that Mason was sporting.

Klaus smirked at her. "If I have to so will you." He pulled out an outfit and pulled it on. Caroline began to laugh. "It's your turn, sweetheart." Klaus informed her. Pulling out another one of the outfits he helped Caroline into it.

Elena began to giggle. "Oh, Caroline. Someone get a camera."

"Haha." Caroline said placing her hands on her foam hips. "If you want my vote then shut up." Elena clamped her mouth shut. Caroline took Klaus' arm and he escorted her out into the yard. After all of the dominos made it back into the yard and one of them placed Jeremy in an outfit and then they were ready to play.

"Hello, Dominos. Are you ready to play?" The dominos cheered. "Alright. During this competition you must stack yourselves into a formation. The formation is up to you. If any of the dominos fall you are out. You must keep your gloves on. The last team to finish will be have nots for the week. Now, please choose your teammates."

The players conferred with each other. Katherine, Elijah, Sage and Finn decided to work together. Caroline, Klaus, Liz, Kol and Bonnie formed another team. Formed the second team Damon, Elena, Stefan, Tyler and Mason were competing together. Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Rebekah and Matt formed the last team.

Caroline huddled with her team. "We should form a pyramid."

Bonnie frowned. "I don't know, Care. These uniforms aren't very flexible."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Not like we do on the squad. Klaus and Kol lay down." She ordered the Original brothers. Kol was about to make a comment when Klaus glared at him. "Now, space yourselves out a bit. Good. Mom, lay down on top of Kol. Kol, if you wiggle I will kick your ass."

Liz wasn't happy but she laid down on top of the Original. Caroline laid down on top of Klaus but was slightly closer to her mother. Liz got the idea and scooted closer to Caroline. "Come here, Bonnie. On top you go."

Bonnie felt ridiculous as she laid on top of the mother and daughter. "I can't hit the bell."

Julie came on over the speaker. "Lexi, you can ring in for each team." Lexi rang the bell. "Congratulations, Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Bonnie and Liz you are haves for the week." They cheered and hugged each other.

Rebekah was not to be out done. "Okay, people form a circle and join hands."

Alaric smirked. "I didn't know I was at an AA meeting." He joined hands with Rebekah and Jenna anyway.

"Now, lean in." Rebekah commanded. They leaned into the circle so they holding each other up.

Next came Damon's team. "Lame." He said as Rebekah's team were taken off. Damon picked Tyler up.

"Dude," Tyler exclaimed. Damon ignored him. He waved for Mason to place himself beneath his nephew's shoulders. Stefan took the weight of his legs.

"Okay. Elena." Damon said. She ran backward and then forward leaping onto Tyler's stomach. The werewolf grunted but did not budge.

At the same time Elijah and his group had decided to have Elijah lay down and for Finn and Sage to stand on top of him. Katherine was placed on top them to make a square but toppled when she turned to watch Elena jump on top Tyler. "Show off," she said and then rolled off of Finn and Sage, who both cursed her existence.

Julie Chen announced the results. "I'm sorry, Finn, Sage, Elijah and Katherine, you will be have nots for the week. That means you will be eating slop for the week and no blood. You will not be taking hot showers and you will be sleeping in the have nots room for the duration of the week.

The four have nots went back to the have not room. It was bare concrete and felt like a freezer. "I miss my coffin." Finn exclaimed.

"I hate you." Sage told Katherine. "You had better hope I don't win HoH next week."

Katherine shrugged and then she took Elijah's arm. Elijah groaned and slid to the floor. This was going to be a hard week.

**Thank you to Ferrylis, Panthre, SpringOfMay, justine, KevinH1997, Fallen Witch Angel, Klaroline – teenwolf, starlightsps and love-angelgaby for your reviews. Thank you to everyone who faved or added this story to their follows list. I am trying to make ensure that as many readers as possible are getting what they want of this story. So, if you have a favorite character and want to see them be HoH, MVP, POV or you have a least favorite character and you want them to receive a punishment I will work on that. For example, although I am not kicking Katherine out just yet because I had requests for her to become HoH for a week doesn't mean that run into problems like being placed on slop for the week. **

**Tune on Saturday to find out who Kol will nominate as the third person up for eviction. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers it's time to play TVD Big Brother again. ****Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Surprise

"Players, we have news. Please assemble in the living room." Julie Chen's voice came on over the speakers and Caroline stopped splashing Klaus in the pool. They sped into the living room before all the seats were taken. Elena and Matt sat on the nominees' couch. Damon sat next to Elena on the couch that allowed him to hold her hand. Caroline plopped down beside him with Klaus on her left. Elijah came to sit beside his brother and Rebekah shoved Jeremy next to Elijah to prevent Katherine from sitting there. Rebekah sat to the left of Jeremy.

On the opposite couch Bonnie sat down to support Matt. Kol plopped down on her left. Mason sat down next to Kol and Katherine sat in his lap before Lexi shoved her onto the floor. Stefan sat down beside Lexi who was next to Mason. Alaric sat down and Jenna sat in his lap. Liz came in and Klaus got up and offered his seat to her. He sat down in front of Caroline. Tyler decided to sit on the nominees' couch.

Damon grinned at Julie Chen on the TV screen. "You're back."

Julie grinned. "Yes, I am. I don't believe that anyone noticed that I was gone."

Damon smirked. "I hate that werebitch, Jules."

Julie grinned more widely. "I do, too. You know she bit me before she left. What you think that does? Right now, it just itches."

Mason, Tyler and Klaus looked at each other and then back at Julie Chen. None of them said a word. "I wanted to inform you that this season we will be having three nominees, rather than two." Julie Chen informed the houseguests.

"What?" Everyone said.

"A third nominee has been selected by the MVP. You will find in just a moment who this third player is." Each of the players' pictures came up of the screen flashing by before one came up. "Katherine. The MVP has chosen you as the third nominee. Please, take your seat with the other nominees.

Katherine glared at each of her fellow players. "Whichever one of you did this I will kill everyone you care about and everyone they ever met."

Klaus coughed. "That's my line."

Katherine turned to him and scoffed. "Like you're that original."

The group began to laugh at Katherine's pun. "But really. Who would be dumb enough to nominate me? Other than Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric, Liz or Tyler because I hurt his feelings. Surely, it wouldn't be Mason or Elijah." She pouted at the two, who shrugged. "Whatever." She growled and took her seat on the couch.

Julie sighed. "Moving right along. Each of you can play in the Power of Veto competition and take yourselves off the block."

Katherine smirked. "You better bet your sweet ass that I'll take myself off the block." As the screen faded to black Katherine looked around at the other players. She had to do some major damage control and she needed to do it now. She didn't care who she had to manipulate, have sex with or kill. She would not be sent home week one.

"Hi, there." Katherine leaned over looking into Tyler's eyes. "You're recently single, right?"

"Katherine!" Mason yelled.

Katherine rolled her eyes and pouted. "You're better off without her." Lexi told Mason placing a hand on his left arm. Mason looked at Katherine. Her jaw dropped when he got up and walked away with the other vampire. Tyler jumped to his feet and ran after Caroline. Klaus was going out to the backyard with Liz. Damon and Elena got up and walked off, with the remaining members of the group walking off with them.

"Thanks for the support." Katherine muttered, crossing her legs and staring at the ceiling.

"Really, Katherine? Must you be so dramatic? You do understand that these people will not deal with threats or simple manipulation tactics." Katherine turned her head to look at Elijah. "You must be one step ahead of them. How many years did you spend on the run from my brother? Figure out what they think, what they want and use it against them."

Katherine smiled and got off the couch. "Elijah, did I tell you lately that you are my favorite Original."

Elijah snorted. "Katherine, now is not the time. And I am not the person that you should focus on."

"Well, who then?" Katherine placed her hands on her hips.

Elijah smiled at her. "Who is vulnerable in this game? Who has no one? Who would like protection if it were offered to them?"

Katherine began to smile. "Yes. That sounds like a good idea and then we use that person to spy on the others."

"Exactly." Elijah folded his hands in his lap as Katherine sat down beside him. "The weak link in the group seems to be Matt. If we were able to guarantee him safety this week he might become useful latter on."

"Where the hell are Sage and Finn?" Katherine had finally noticed that they didn't come for the meeting. "Did we have to become part of an alliance with them?"

Elijah frowned. "They are probably in their room. Did you want to go get them?"

"Screw that." Katherine got up. "No. I want to find Matty and convince him to join the dark side." Elijah smiled as he rose and gave Katherine his arm. They were walking through the house when they found Matt coming down the hall to find something to eat. "Matt." Katherine called and Matt jumped. "We want to talk to you."

Before Matt could think the two vampire sped with him into the bathroom. Elijah stood in front of the door. "We noticed that while you have many friends in this house they also have many family members or significant others. It seems that you are the only person who has neither. Katherine and I would like to propose a solution to that problem."

Matt looked from Elijah to Katherine. "You aren't going to turn me into a vampire, are you?'

Katherine grinned, her eyes sparkling. "That could be fun. You are quite cute."

Elijah groaned. "Katherine, it says in our contracts that we are not to feed on or to turn the other contestants."

Katherine moaned. "But I'm hungry. They can't have cameras in here, too."

"Yes, we do." Julie Chen said from a speaker inside the bathroom.

Elijah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Katherine decided to play nice. "Matt, we have an alliance with Sage and Finn. I'm pretty sure that we can sway the other Originals votes and keep you safe this week. All we need from you is your undying loyalty."

"Sure." Matt said.

"Great." Katherine said. Elijah let Matt out, who walked very slowly around the corner and back down the hall. Damon was standing at the door of the pink room. Matt walked in and Damon shut the door, firmly behind him. Elena, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Kol and Rebekah were gathered inside.

"They bought it." Matt said.

Damon nodded, putting an arm around the football player. "I told you that Katherine would target you. Now, we have to take the bitch down this week or we may never get another chance."

**On Thursday I will be posting chapter seven. That chapter will include the three official nominees. I will ask for anyone who wants to vote against a particular player to do so that day through Saturday at 9 am. **

**Thank you ferrylis, cj moore (that would be my thinking too), WeasleysGroupie, justine, love-angelgaby, Klaroline-teenwolf (I'm a huge Big Brother fan. So, I've been trying to keep the story true to the show but new games.) SpringOfMay Guest reviewer. Guest, I will honor your request but I have a couple before it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers. It's time for more Vampire Diaries Big Brother but before we begin I need to address an issue before you read the chapter. Whereas I do not have a problem with constructive criticism I do have a problem with reviewers who attempt to speak on behalf of other readers. If other readers do not like a development in the plot they will review THEMSELVES. I understand that each of us have our favorite or least favorite characters from the TVD canon. Personally, I like almost all of them with the exception of Jules and her boyfriend. If the person who is sending me hate reviews feels dissatisfied with this story, you are under no obligation to read and even less to review. If I haven't made myself clear enough I will begin to delete your reviews. I do not enjoy having to write this and I hope my regular readers and fans will understand my response to this individual's negativity. There is enough negativity and hate in the world and we don't need to add more. Please, enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading. **

Chapter 7: You Can't Keep a Bad Girl Down

"Hello, players. Are you ready to find out who will be playing in the first Power of Veto competition?" Lexi asked her fellow players, who cheered. "Alright. Elena, Katherine and Matt, you can come up here and stand with me." They got up to stand at the front of the room beside Lexi. "Now, I'm going to select select two other players to play in the competition with us."

Lexi placed her hand in a bag and withdrew a circle. "Tyler." Tyler came to stand with the group. She placed her hand back into the bag. "Damon." Damon came to stand beside Elena, who wrapped an arm around his waist. "Now, I get to select a host for the competition and I choose Stefan." Stefan came to stand with the group. "Okay. Let's go outside and see what we'll be doing."

Stefan took a stack of cards sitting outside on a podium for the host. "This competition is called "Hang on." During the competition each of you will climb the wall over to your right. You will take one of the ropes and scale the wall. Then you must lower your legs over the top and hang upside down. Whoever is left hanging at the end of the competition will win."

The players climbed the wall and then made themselves as comfortable as possible. "Hi, Aunt Jenna." Elena called, waving at her aunt.

"Elena, be careful! You could fall off." Jenna warned her niece.

"No, Elena. Keep swinging around." Katherine called from her position. The only part of her that was moving was her mouth.

"Why don't you shut the hell up." Damon snapped at Katherine.

Katherine grinned, closing her eyes. "Why don't you come over here and make me?"

Damon turned to her to glare. "Don't listen to her." Stefan called to his brother. "Just concentrate on holding on."

Lexi was watching the players intensely. 'None of these people were her target. She had bigger fish to fry.'

Julie Chen came on the speakers an hour later. "Okay. Players it is time to make the game a little more difficult." The players began to be sprayed by a fluid.

"Ah." All the vampires began to scream. They as were soaked with vervain. "I'm out." Lexi announced dropping to the mat below. She did not want the POV this week.

They were then sprayed with cold water which made Tyler and Matt groan. "I promise I will take which one of you stays up here with me the longest off the block." Tyler said, through his teeth.

"Matt, you're not going home." Damon told the human just as he was sprayed with vervain again.

"Argh." Damon, Elena and Katherine screamed. Matt let go and had to be helped by Mason and Klaus over to a seat.

Elena and Damon stared at each other. "You jump, I jump." Damon said to Elena. He could see that she was miserable. She hadn't been a vampire all that long and he could see that she was in a great amount of pain. Elena nodded and they fell to the padding below. Stefan came forward with Caroline to help their friends up.

Tyler and Katherine stayed up right. "How do I know I can trust you?" Katherine asked Tyler.

"Because everyone knows that I could be in the same position next week and I don't want to be on the block." Tyler told her. Katherine nodded and let go.

"Congratulations, Tyler. You are the first Power of Veto holder. Please, collect your prize." Stefan held the Power of Veto medal and placed it around Tyler's neck.

Tyler picked the piece of metal up and looked at it. 'Hmm... it is kind of cool.' He thought and looked around at the others.

"I cannot believe that you told Katherine you would take her off the block. I thought Matt was your best friend? And what about Elena?" Caroline stood in front of Tyler glaring at him.

"You're with Klaus now. So, what do you care what I do?" Tyler was pissed that Caroline thought that she had a right to tell him what to do when she was involved with the enemy.

"I am not with Klaus, Tyler." Caroline snapped. "It's a game. I am playing the game." Then she felt an odd sensation that someone was staring at her. Klaus was standing directly behind her. "Oh, Klaus."

"Save it, love." Klaus turned around and walked away from her.

"Seriously." Caroline went running after him. "Klaus, come back."

Lexi had her head in her hands. There were too many people in this house. She couldn't put up Tyler and he was about to take Katherine off the block. So, who would go up in place of Katherine? She looked around at the others. Stefan whispered a name in her ear and she sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

They went back inside and an hour later they had to meet again. Tyler stood at the front of the room and looked around him. "I wish there were more than one of these vetoes but there aren't. Therefore I have no choice but to veto one of Lexi's nominations and I choose to take…Elena off the block."

Everyone blinked in shock as Tyler placed the veto around Elena's neck. "You little son of a bitch." Katherine said.

Tyler shrugged. "What can I say, I'm the son of two politicians."

I'm going to make you eat your own liver." Katherine tried to get to Tyler but was blocked by Caroline. Katherine sneered at her. "Do you think you can stop me?"

Julie Chen came over the speaker. "That would result in the contestant's death and you would be removed from the game."

Katherine continued to fume. "Sit down, Katerina." Klaus snarled, standing up and take a position in front of Caroline.

Elijah took Katherine's hand. "Katerina, please, sit."

"They're going to send me home." Katherine moaned.

Lexi got up. "I have to name a replacement nominee and I have decided to place Finn on the block because you have three family members in this house. Those three have friends and allies. I think that you are a threat in the house. Thank you. This meeting is adjourned."

Lexi walked up the stairs and opened the door to her HoH room. Stefan followed her in.

"That was hard. I hope whoever gets the HoH next week has an easier time." Lexi told Stefan.

"I hope that they don't come after us." Stefan said sitting down on the bed.

Lexi nodded. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**Thaank you Klaroline-teenwolf. (Just remember that Katherine is a fighter and she won't go down quietly. ****) Thank you cj moore. (I will see what I can do. I can't guarantee what will happen because I have to see how the votes fall out. However, you can vote against one of the other two players.) Thank you Ferrylis. Unfortunately I did not follow up on what happened with Tyler and Caroline because I'm trying to get to the getting someone out part. After all, I promised to be kicking people out every two weeks and it's been… longer than that. ****) Thank you redrosebud. (They are trying to get Kat but she has an alliance and you can't be ahead of everyone. ;)) Thank you WeasleysGroupie. (I wanted to give Matt something fun to do.) Thank you Justine for every single supportive review. (Your enthusiasm is part of what keeps writers going back to the key board.) love-angelgaby, I am so happy that you are still enjoying this story. Again thank you all for the support and the next update will appear on Saturday. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers. Quick note: I meant to say on the last chapter tht I wanted you to vote to evict either Matt, Kat or Finn by 9 am Eastern time on August 31 not today. :) Okay. So, vote, vote, vote! and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: You're Not Going Anywhere

Damon Salvatore had gathered his group together in the pink room. There was barely room enough for everyone in the group to sit or stand. Bonnie and Kol were sitting on top of one of the beds with the Klaus and Caroline on the other end. Kol had placed his head in Bonnie's lap and had his feet in Klaus' lap. Caroline was leaning against Klaus' shoulder. Elena was sitting on another bed with Jeremy and Rebekah. Elena had found Alaric and Jenna and brought them to the room to talk to them about the plan.

Damon had run up to the HoH room and pried Stefan away from Lexi for the meeting. He had lied to Lexi and told her that they needed Stefan's help with making up the menu for a special dinner for the evening. Stefan had taken a seat on the floor with Matt.

At the moment Damon was pacing the length of the room. "Okay folks. This is operation 'Get the Bitch Out.' The plan for the week is to get Katherine out of this house. Finn is simply the pawn. We have the votes. As long as no one decides to keep Katherine, she will be out of the house faster than she can say 'Stake me.'"

Liz cautiously raised her hand. "Are you sure you want Katherine out this early in the game? She does represent a large target in the house. It would be like kicking Klaus out next week." She looked at her daughter's quasi-boyfriend.

"It's true." Klaus said with a relaxed smile which scared two-thirds of the group. "I am a large and tempting target but it would rather stupid to get rid of me in the beginning."

Stefan smirked. "Besides with two wolves in here if one of us gets bitten then we want Klaus on our side to heal us." Klaus smirked at Stefan and held up a glass of blood in a silent toast to him. Stefan held up a glass of scotch.

"So, there's no one who's going to vote against me, is there?" Matt asked, looking around at the others nervously.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Dude, you are the safest football player in here."

Caroline's eyebrows rose. "No. Actually, Tyler is because he's not on the block."

Kol began to laugh and Bonnie smacked him in the head. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Matt's my friend, Kol." Bonnie frowned down at her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Bon." Matt said to Bonnie. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Well, he maybe he's your friend but he won't be" Kol sat up and whispered into Bonnie's ear and the witch blushed. "Tonight." Kol leaned back with a satisfied grin.

"Ew," All the vampires in the room said. Elena was groaning the loudest. "Ugh. That is the grossest thing I have ever heard." She wrinkled her nose.

"Grosser than going from one brother to the other, love." Klaus quipped, earning him a migraine from Bonnie. "Damn witch." He muttered earning a switch kick in the spine from his younger brother making it snap. "Bloody hell." Klaus growled. "The minute we get home I'm daggering you, you little brat."

Kol just snickered. Caroline speed over and snapped his neck. "Well, that ends that problem. Now, Damon you were saying…"

Damon coughed. "Yeah. The point of the meeting is to make sure that everyone is on the same page. That we all want Katherine gone. If anyone doesn't feel that way, please, speak up, so I can remind you of what horrible thing she did to you or a loved one." He looked at each member of the group. "Now, please, say yea or nay when I ask if you will vote for or against Katherine."

Damon looked at Stefan. "Yea."

Klaus smirked. "Yea."

Caroline answered. "Double Yea."

Bonnie was looking at Kol. "Yea for both of us."

Jeremy and Rebekah voted against Katherine followed by Alaric and Jenna. Liz was next. "I suppose if that is what the house wants. Yea."

Elena was the only one left. She was frowning deeply at the group. "What if she switches with me and I get thrown out in her place."

Damon knelt down before her. "I won't let that happen."

Elena smiled at him. "Okay, then. You know what my vote is. Now, I'm going to go get some blood." She got up and walked out of the room. Walking quickly down the hall she entered the bathroom in which Elijah, Sage and Finn were waiting for her.

"So, who are they targeting?" Sage questioned the other vampire.

Elena gave Sage a sympathetic look. "They want Finn out. I'm sorry."

Sage sat down on the toilet. "Damn them." She grabbed Finn's hand. "We won't let this happen. Will we, Elijah?" Sage stared Elijah, who only gave her a blank look.

"You know how I feel, Sage. Family comes first." Elijah was standing his back against the door. "Katherine, where did you put Miss Gilbert?"

Katherine grinned, playing with her hair. "She's in the refrigerator."

"What?" Finn looked at Katherine like she'd lost her mind. "Do you want people to find out?"

"It's fine. Elijah compelled her so she won't remember that I snapped her neck and placed her in there." Katherine stated with a wide grin.

"Did you know where she stored the other doppelgänger?" Sage asked Elijah.

Elijah sighed. "No. I did not. Katherine, you must not allow not your impulses to overtake you during this week. You must remember that anything you do can cause these people to choose to send you home. As of now there are only four of us. If any of us are sent home this week the group will be less likely to survive the summer and two of our members are already on the block. We must convince the others to vote against Matt."

"How do we do that?" Finn inquired.

"Well, according to the rules we are not allowed to compel the other players to vote in a certain way. However, there is nowhere in the rules that it says we cannot compel the other players to doubt who they should vote for." Elijah stated calmly looking at his fellow alliance members.

Katherine was thrilled that she had chosen to be with Elijah this summer. She thought she was beginning to bring his bad side out and that suited her just fine. "Who should we start with?"

Elijah thought about it. "Let's go take you look alike out the cooler and see what we convince her of, shall we?" Katherine walked out of the bathroom with Elijah by her side. They removed Elena from the refrigerator and brought outside to sit on the hammock.

Elena jumped when she saw Katherine lying beside her. "Hello, Lena. Want to have a little chat?" Elena tried to get up and vamp speed into the house but Elijah caught her.

Elijah held Elena by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Elena, you must remain calm." Elena nodded. "Good. Now, you need to understand that Katherine and I want to help you win this game."

Elena looked confused. "But I don't want to win the game."

"What?" Katherine said, sitting up. Now, she was confused. "So, why play?"

Elena was still looking at Elijah. "I want Jeremy to win so he can pay for college and move as far away from Mystic Falls as possible."

Katherine groaned. "I hate her more every day."

"Well, Elena, you must understand that Matt could prevent that from happening. People like Matt. He's the good guy. Jeremy on the other hand is Bonnie's ex. He's becoming involved with my sister. People in the house do not like Rebekah. But she will protect your brother. So, you need to get Matt out of here. Now. Do you understand?" Elijah stared into the young vampire's eyes.

"Yes, I understand." Elena said.

"Good. Now, forget this conversation ever happened." Elijah and Katherine sped into the house leaving a confused Elena in the backyard.

"I have to get Matt out." Elena said to herself as she headed inside the house. Although she had no idea why she felt that way.

**Before I thank reviewers and answer questions I wanted to ask you all to vote for who you want to see go home this week: Matt, Katherine or Finn. Oh, and if you want to let me know who you want each of the contestant to vote against. Remember the nominees and Lexi cannot vote. Unless, there is a tie. Then Lexi would choose who goes home. ****Thanks for voting. **

**Thank you for reviewing ferrylis, redrosebud, crazypromgrante, Klaroline-teenwolf, love-angelgaby, love-angelgaby and twinkers, my guest reviewer and Lootmagoot. **

**To my guest reviewer for chapter 6. I will write down that you do not want to see Matt out of the house and ferrylis. To my many Klaroline lovers. I ship Klaroline but I don't see their relationship running in a smooth course. Most love stories have their ups and downs. So, these two will have their down moments at times that doesn't mean their done. **

**To my guest reviewer for chapter 7. Allow me to explain Tyler's behavior. He is still a very young man and he's hurt by seeing the young woman he loves moving on with someone else. He's hurt and even the most mature of us can be reduced to behavior we would prefer to think that we are not capable of when hurt. Plus, every one of the characters has had their jerk moments. I mean two of my favorite characters are Klaus and Damon and they have had more than a few bad behavior moments. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers. This is the last chapter before you will get to see who you chose to leave the TVBB house and a new HoH will be crowned. There is still plenty of time to vote in the first eviction. The deadline is August 30, 2013 at 9:00 am Eastern time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Campaigning

Elijah looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess. He had not believed that being a have not would be this bad but this was not good at all. Not being able to take a shower was annoying. Sleeping on a concrete floor listening to Sage and Finn make up for nine hundred years' worth of not being together made him want to tear his ears off or to become the inventor of ear plugs for vampires. However, the hunger was the worst part.

Elijah had been in the bathroom the day before when Jeremy Gilbert nicked himself while shaving. The minute the boy left the bathroom Elijah had picked up the razor and licked the blade. It had been painful and he was sure he had ingested human hair. But the sweet taste of blood had made it worth it. Until he turned to see Rebekah watching him. His sister had her arms folded and was shaking her head. "Elijah, I know that you are hungry but please, do not demean yourself. You are on TV. What you do is being broadcast nationally. Do you really want America to see you as the man who licks razors?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow in question.

That had been the low point of the week for Elijah. "Hey there, sexy." Katherine said, lacing her arms around his waist and beginning to nibble at his ear.

"Katerina, what are you so happy about?" Elijah was amused because Katherine had spent the week sitting on the bathroom counter glaring at the other players as they took showers, fingering her hair.

"I got another person to vote to keep me in the house." Katherine said, nuzzling Elijah's shoulder.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Elijah inquired as he began to shave.

"Klaus." Katherine said and Elijah did not have to turn around to see her smile. He could hear the satisfaction in her voice.

"And how did you do that?" Elijah was very curious to hear about how Katherine had gotten his brother, who had tracked Katherine to the ends of the earth seeking revenge, to vote in her favor.

Katherine slid her body in front of Elijah's and took the razor and began to shave the slight stubble off for him. "I enacted the "Always and Forever" pact."

Elijah smirked. "Oh."

"You see, I told Klaus that you and I are in an alliance. That between you, me, Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah and Jeremy that we can run this house. We will allow Damon to believe that he is pulling all the strings. So, when people want to look for a strong player they go after Damon. Not one of us. Of course, Klaus and I have agreed that you, he, Caroline and I will be part of a final four deal."

Elijah grinned. "That is excellent thinking." He took the razor away from Katherine and picked her up. Katherine wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the shower. Maybe they weren't allowed to use the shower but that didn't mean they could not use the space. Since that was the only way they would get some privacy.

Out in the back yard Klaus and Caroline were enjoying the hot tub while the others were in the house talking various strategies. Klaus had grabbed a bottle of champagne and now that Caroline had downed her fifth glass she was straddling him. In the past five minutes she had decided that her bikini top was too tight. Klaus had suggested she take it off jokingly. His eyes had widened when she pulled the strings and threw it on the ground. Now, her head rested on his chest.

"Who are we going to vote against, Klaus?" Caroline asked, resting her face against his shoulder, her lips brushing his bare skin.

"Umm…" Klaus had to control his impulses because there were too many people in this house. Any of them could come out at any second. He was afraid Sheriff Forbes would have a heart attack. But Caroline was making it harder and harder as she squirmed into a more comfortable position.

"I do believe that we are going to have to get rid of my brother, Finn, love." Caroline looked up at him, blinking rapidly.

"Really?" Caroline knew she was buzzed but she didn't think she was that buzzed. "Oh, well, more champagne." She reached for the bottle, twisting her body to reach it. Klaus gasped and Caroline turned to him. "Are you okay? Did Kol jump in here and bite you?" She began to look around the tub, twisting about.

Klaus grabbed her by the waist. "Please, love. Stop moving."

Caroline looked at him frowning and then it dawned on her. "Oh. I'm sorry. You know what. I'm going to fix that for you."

Before Klaus could utter another word Caroline's head ducked down. "Oh. Caroline. Oh."

"Hey, there, Psycho Hybrid. What's up?" Damon came strolling out the backdoor with Elena by his side.

Klaus jumped slightly causing Caroline to bite him. Klaus grinned at the couple. "Nothing. Nothing, what so ever. Now, how can I help you two? Would you like a glass of champagne? Oh, wait. I'm sorry. I drank the whole thing. I suppose my manners are not as refined as they should be while we live in lap of luxury here." He gestured toward their surroundings.

Damon smirked. "Are you drinking alone, Klaus? That is just sad."

Klaus shrugged. "Yes, it may be. Now, cut to the point, Salvatore. You know that I am not a patient man." At that moment Caroline decided to bite him again. "Deeeaaaaar God." Klaus yelped.

"Is there someone else in that tub with you, Klausy?" Damon grinned in amusement. He had seen the second glass of champagne that Klaus had taken and placed on the ground when he came outside. Did the guy really think he was that stupid?

"No. Of course not." Klaus said, adjusting his position in the tub. "Now, did you want to spit out what you have to say or do you want to stare at me all day. I do believe I am having a marvelous hair day."

Damon rolled his eyes but before he could begin to speak Elena jumped in. "We need to evict Matt." She blurted.

The two male vampires looked at her like she had suggested they have a threesome. "What?" Klaus and Damon asked at the same time.

Elena thought about what to say. "Well, people like Matt. I mean he's so nice. He's too nice. He's like a cheerleader, only he's on the football team. I mean he's like the male Caroline. But nice."

Caroline's head would have shot up if Klaus didn't place his hand on it to keep her in place. She then took revenge. "Ouch. Oh my God. Stop it." Klaus bellowed.

Elena and Damon stared at Klaus with matching expressions of awe. They had never heard the hybrid yell in pain like that before. "Well, I see we caught you at a bad time." Damon said turning Elena around while walking backwards. Damon began to spin his finger near his head and point at Elena. "She's gone crazy." Damon mouthed as Klaus nodded emphatically.

After Elena entered the house Damon called out one last parting shot. "Take it easy on him, Blondie. We may heal quickly but certain parts are not replaceable."

Klaus sneered at Damon as Caroline's head resurfaced. She had blood covering her mouth. "Jackass." She yelled at Klaus. She jumped out of the tub. "I had a right to defend myself." Caroline was on the edge of tears.

Klaus hopped out of the tub and grabbed Caroline pressing her body to his. "There are cameras everywhere, love. I don't want some teenage boys out there looking at you like this. Actually, I don't want anyone else looking at you like this."

Caroline looked up at Klaus and then she leaned up to kiss him gently. Then she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Pulling him back toward the tub and she climbed up the steps backwards. Then she lowered herself into the tub still holding Klaus to her tightly. Soon his swim suit went flying and their heads went under the water until dinner. It was noon.

Inside the house Tyler had rounded up his friends, Matt and Bonnie. "Okay, I know that everyone has a deal with everyone else but you guys are my best friends. So, I say we take it to the end. Are you with me?"

Matt nodded. "Hell, yes, man."

Bonnie thought about it, "I like the idea. As long as we keep Kol safe."

"Alright." Tyler said. "He can be a double agent, as well as Matt. I'm kind of a floater, just trying to stay in here for as long as I can. I know that as long as my uncle Mason is here, he'll protect me and he'll look out for you guys too. He has some kind of alliance with Stefan and Lexi."

"Okay." Bonnie said. "So, we just need to make sure that one of us wins HoH this week."

"It won't be me." Tyler said. "I don't want blood on my hands this early in the game."

"Well, I'll talk to Kol." Bonnie informed her fellow alliance members. "I don't want this challenge to turn like the last HoH."

"What if Kol did that on purpose? What if he's in a secret alliance with Lexi and Stefan?" Matt questioned the others thoughtfully.

Bonnie, Tyler and Matt looked at each other and then began to laugh. That was ridiculous. There was no way Kol would be working with Lexi and Stefan. That would be like saying that Jenna and Alaric were working with Katherine and Elijah. It was just silly to even think about.

Meanwhile in the HoH room Kol was sitting on the HoH bed with Lexi and Stefan. "So, have I made my case." Kol was asking the best friends.

Lexi looked at Stefan. "I think he has."

Stefan nodded. "Yes. You have a deal, Kol. We will be part of a final four deal with you and Bonnie."

Kol clapped. "Excellent. I will see you later." Kol left the room feeling happy. He had secured his position with Stefan and Lexi by telling them that he would evict any of his siblings that they placed on the block. Of course, he did not tell them that he, Bekah and Jeremy had made a similar pact an hour earlier to send any of the others home who threatened their game. He had a spring in his step as he walked down the hall and past the pink room.

Behind the closed door of the pink room Elijah and Katherine were having a secret meeting with Jenna and Alaric. Jenna was sure that she could secure Jeremy and Elena's votes. Alaric knew that Damon had his back and would trust Alaric's advice. Elijah and Katherine were good at plotting and no one would ever suspect them of working together.

Katherine was happy because she had convinced Alaric and Jenna to vote against anyone but her. Now, she and Elijah were on their way outdoors. It was time to eat dinner but they couldn't eat. So, they had decided to sit outside on the hammock.

Sliding the door open Katherine saw that it had begun to rain. She ran outside and began to dance around. "They can't let us shower but they can't stop us from being out in the rain." She declared. Katherine stripped down to her underwear and Elijah did the same. Elijah reached out and pulled Katherine to him, pressing his lips to hers.

Then there was a scream and Klaus and Caroline jumped out of the hot tub completely naked. A dark haired head appeared with swimming googles. "I was snorkeling." Kol said with a huge grin. "It's not my fault you two wanted to have sex in my snorkel sanctuary. He pulled out a camera. "Well, it says this thing is waterproof."

"Kol." Klaus thundered.

"Good-bye all." Kol called with a wave as he vamp sped through the yard and broke the sliding glass door again by running through it.

**Thank you for reviewing SpringOfMay, ferrylis, Kimmmmm, TheIrishShipperholic, Klaroline – teenwolf, c j moore (I hope you liked the chapter), love – angelgaby, justine (There can only be one winner. So, chances are …). WeasleysGroupie (The probable outcome of the vote is in Kat's favor. However, we'll have to wait and see if there are more votes before Saturday.) Thank you crazy-promengranate (Your right.) Guest reviewer, the chances are very high that Matt will not be going home given the way the votes have been going. Guest reviewer thanks for quoting me. I like to at least try to funny without straining too many muscles. ****Redrosebud, I hope you liked the Klaroline action in this chapter One of the two will be HoH in the coming weeks but I don't want to spoil the surprise. It's been a matter of going through things people have requested and HoHs I have promised to reviewers. NateBuzzLover . 5, you're vote has been tallied and more than likely Kat is not going anywhere. ****sweetieaquelchukwurah, thank you for voting.**

**There is still time to vote if you want to influence who stays and who goes. Fav, follow, review. Thank you.**

**Love,**

**LL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers. Welcome back. As promised this is the eviction and HoH competion. At the end of the chapter you will find out who you chose to control the house in the week to come. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Hey, Hey Good-Bye

"Hello, Big Brother fans. Tonight is the night of the first live eviction. Finn, Katherine and Matt are up for eviction but it is still anyone's game." Julie Chen announces to the audience. "Now, we'll turn to the guests to ask them how they've enjoyed their week." Julie turns to look at the monitor. "Hello, house guests. How are all of you tonight?"

"Good, Great. I want some damn blood. I swear I'm going to eat one of the other houseguests. Klaus and Caroline were doing the nasty in the hot tub and I have photos to prove it. Gah. Oh, the pain. Bonnie, stop frying Klaus' brain. Well, tell your boyfriend to get his hand out of my boyfriend's chest. Matt needs to be evicted. Shut up, Elena. Don't talk to her like that. Go fix your super hero hair and leave my relationship alone, Stefanie. Come on, guys. Go have some bourbon, Ric. What night is the full moon? Try not to shed in the living room. Why is Finn on the block you stupid Bit-."

Sage was interrupted by Julie. "I'm sorry, Sage, but we have lot of things to take care of tonight. This is our first live eviction night and we will be crowning a new HoH before the night is over. So, I am going to ask you to one by one go to the diary room and cast your vote now. Sage, you may go in first."

Julie turns toward the camera. "We know that Sage is in alliance with Katherine, Elijah and Finn. We should expect that she will vote against Matt but in Big Brother you never know." She turns to see Sage sitting down. "Sage, please, cast your vote now."

"I vote to evict the quarterback, Matt. Sorry," Sage said before getting up to leave. On her way out she passed Elena who seemed to be in a trance.

"Elena, cast your vote now." Julie told the dreamy vampire.

"Matt." Elena said before getting up and walking out. Damon was shaking his head as he walked past his girlfriend.

"Hey, Julie. How are you?" Damon grinned at the camera.

"I'm well. Thank you, Damon. Please cast your vote now."

"I vote to evict my sire, Katherine." Damon smirked before getting up, walking out into the hallway he nodded to Klaus.

Klaus sat down with a dimpled grin. "Good evening, Julie. Let us skip the formalities. I wish to see Katerina Petrova leave this house."

"Thank you, Klaus." Julie replied.

"No need to thank me. The pleasure was all mine." Klaus pushed himself to his feet and sauntered down the hallway. Seeing Caroline walking toward the diary room he pulled her to him. Whispering in her ear, he kissed her quickly and Caroline slipped into the diary room.

"Hello, Caroline. Please cast your vote now."

Caroline smiled brightly. "Sorry, Finn. I have to vote for you to go home." She got up and then walked into the hallway. "Hi, Mom."

Liz smiled at her daughter before stepping into the diary room nervously. "Hello, Liz." Julie called.

"Hello, Julie."

"Who would you like to send home tonight?"

Liz sighed. "Finn. I'm sorry. I don't really know you but my alliance team mate told me to vote against you." Liz walked into the hall and Rebekah stepped into the diary room.

"Hello, Rebekah. You look lovely this evening." Julie told Rebekah.

"Oh, thank you. Jeremy and I are going to have dinner together tonight and I wanted to look nice." Rebekah was blushing slightly.

"Cast your vote now."

"I vote that stupid doppelgänger, Katherine Pierce out of this game." Rebekah grinned at the camera before flouncing out. Jeremy was walking down the hall and the couple hugged quickly while Rebekah spoke into Jeremy's ear. He nodded before walking into the diary room.

"Hello, Jeremy. I hear you have a date with Rebekah tonight. Do you think you'll have more than one reason to celebrate after the Head of Household competition tonight?"

Jeremy scratched his head. "I really don't want to win HoH right now, Julie."

"Okay. Well, who do want to send home?"

Jeremy shrugged with a smile. "Rebekah asked me to vote for Finn. Sorry, man." With that Jeremy got up and walked out into the hallway and past Kol.

"Hello, darling." Kol called to Julie.

"Hello, Kol. Please cast your vote now. I vote to evict the lovely Katerina Petrova."

Bonnie came in shortly after Kol spoke to her. "I vote to evict Finn."

Tyler was next. "Hey, Julie."

"Hello, Tyler. As the son of two politicians what do you think the best move to make right now is?"

"I'm going to go with the majority and vote against Finn." Tyler said.

Mason went into the diary room next. "Hello, Mason please, place your vote now."

"Finn." Mason said before getting up.

Jenna came in. "Um, Katherine. She looks too much like Elena and frankly I think she's nuts."

Alaric came in after Jenna. "My best friend is Damon. Do you really have to ask?" After a brief pause. Alaric shook his head. "Katherine."

Elijah was the last person to come into the diary room. "Hello, Julie."

"Hello, Elijah. Please, vote now."

Elijah hesitated, looking at the arm of the chair. "Sadly I must say my brother, Finn must leave. He will not protect Niklaus and I will not have our family being torn apart by a simple game."

"There you have it viewers. With seven votes to evict Finn will be the first person, vampire, whatever leaving the Big Brother house. Let's inform the houseguests."

Everyone in the house was arguing with each other except for Matt who looked like he was going to freak out. He was gripping the side of the couch. Elena was frowning. Damon was telling Katherine she was going home. Klaus and Tyler were about to have a fist fight. Caroline was standing in between. Liz was mumbling something about having her gun taken away from her. Sage was holding Finn's hand and glaring at the other contestants. Bonnie was sitting in Kol's lap and ignoring the chaos. Jenna and Alaric were trying to keep Damon from ripping Stefan's head off for saying he really didn't care who went home. Lexi was sitting behind the nominees' couch trying to figure out how much longer she had before they turned on her.

"It's time to announce the results. Matt you received two votes." Matt looked scared for a moment.

"You're not going home, honey." Lexi told him. Matt sighed in relief.

"Katherine, you have six votes." Katherine glowered at the other players while Damon grinned at her. "Finn you received seven votes. "I'm sorry you're going home." Finn nodded, getting up. Damon began to throttle Stefan and Tyler took the opportunity to punch Klaus in the face. Soon there was a brawl.

Ordinarily Sage would have jumped into the fray but she had wound her arms and legs around Finn and he carried her to the door. "I love you, Sage. Keep going. We will see each other again soon." Sage nodded, tears running down her cheeks as Finn picked up his bag and walked out the door.

Julie stepped forward to greet him. "Hello, Finn. You can put your bag down."

Finn nodded and walked over to the chair for the evicted houseguests. "Hello, Julie."

"So, tell me, what was it like to spend a week in the Big Brother house?" Julie asked.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as being locked in a coffin for nine hundred years." Finn joked.

"Is there anything you think you would have done differently if you could do it all over again?" Julie gave Finn her serious face.

"I would have spent more time with my family. Yes, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah are all insane, ruthless and evil… But they are my family. And that means something."

"In case you were voted out your fellow

houseguests recorded messages." Julie informed Finn, indicating a television.

Damon's came up first. "Hey, man. If you're watching this I'm pissed right now. Katherine was supposed to be out."

Klaus followed. "Hello, Finn. I wanted to tell you that you should never underestimate me."

Caroline: "Hi, Finn. Sorry. It was nothing personal."

Kol: "Hello brother. You were always mother's favorite. But you weren't ours. Good-bye."

Bonnie: "Sorry."

Jeremy: "Your sister's really cool. Sorry about voting against you."

Stefan: "I swear I voted against Katherine."

Mason: "It's a game."

Jenna: "I really don't like Katherine."

Alaric: "Whatever Jenna and Damon said. Can we get another bottle of bourbon in here?"

Elena: "Matt needs to go home. Jeremy has to win."

Liz: "You're a vampire."

Matt: "Sorry, dude."

Tyler: "You know what the best think about being a politician's son is? Learning how to get things."

Rebekah: "Klaus wanted you to leave."

Elijah: "I must protect Klaus and Rebekah. Always and Forever."

Sage: "Finn." She began to sob. "I'm going to get them back for this. I swear I will. They will pay. Oh, honey, I love you so much. I hoped that they weren't stupid enough to throw you out."

Finn was looking at the monitor as it faded to black remorsefully. "I love you, too, Sage."

"Thank you, Finn. Now let's check out how the houseguests are reacting." Julies turns to another TV screen.

"Damn you all." Sage screeched from atop the dining table, "Which one of you wants to die first?"

Tyler ran into the backyard followed by Matt, who did not want to die because he didn't get kicked out of the house. Mason stood beside Lexi, who was frowning. "Sage. We are truly sorry about this. Personally, I voted for Katherine." Stefan informed the enraged vampire.

Sage turned her head to glare at Damon and Elena. "Nope. Do not give me that look. You know I hate Katherine."

Elena looked dazed. "Matt was supposed to go."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jeremy asked.

"Elijah compelled her. I think you can fix her now." Katherine said calmly inspecting her fingernails.

"Son of a bitch." Damon growled. Jenna and Alaric decided to leave while Liz muttered that she really, really wanted her gun back.

Klaus stepped in front of Liz. "Take Caroline upstairs to the HoH room. Do not come out until this is settled." Turning around to the others. "Stefan, Lexi, Elena, Damon, and Jeremy go with them. This is family business."

"No." Caroline and Damon said at the same time.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Everyone else go upstairs."

"I should have known this was your doing, Klaus." Sage snarled at him.

Smirking Klaus steeped up to the table. "Sage, why don't you come down from there? You know this will end badly for you if you don't and none of us want to fight you." Klaus narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't mean that we won't."

"Besides you're not allowed to kill anyone in this game. Once we are out in the world you can come after anyone you want. Until then let's just make game plans and torture each other inflicting emotional and psychological pain. What do ya say?" Damon held out a hand to his mentor.

Beginning to cry Sage deflated slowly sinking to her knees in grief. "Why?" She sobbed. "We only had a little bit of time and then you took him away from me again." Damon climbed on the table and began to rub her back. "Hey. Hey. It's okay. He didn't die again. Okay. You'll see him again."

The others quietly filled out into the backyard. Except for Kol who caught Caroline by the arm. Hey, Caroline. Could we speak for a moment?"

Caroline nodded, allowing Kol to pull her off to the diary room. "I believe that we could work well together." Kol informed Caroline. "You see there are not a lot of people in this house who like me but my witch and Nik and Bekah at times. Aside from that I don't have a lot of people who have my back. Now, if you would work with me I could be that person for you if you would do the same for me. I have made numerous deals throughout the house to keep Bonnie and me safe. Combined with your popularity I think we can be standing in the final two. What do you say?"

Caroline smirked. "I was always wondering about the family resemblance between you and Klaus and now I totally see it."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Mock me. Scorn me. Yell at me. Just work with me." Kol dropped to his knees and grabbed Caroline's legs pressing his face against her stomach. "Please, please, pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssss eeeeeeeeeee." Kol begged.

"Okay. Okay. Get off. If Klaus knew you touched any part of me you would wake up hanging upside down from the ceiling with an apple in your mouth as he lobbed things from our rooms at your head. I think Jenna brought a white oak picture frame with her. It might not kill you but it'll sting." Carolline teased Kol with a trace of a smile.

"Houseguests, please come to the living room." Julie called. Everyone came back to the living room. "Are you ready to play in the HoH competition."

The players cheered. "Yeah."

"Good, you may go out into the backyard." Each of the players walked outside to see a batting cage set up in the backyard. Kol and Jeremy grinned at each other while Damon frowned. He did not want to be around Kol with a baseball bat. "Okay, players as you can see, this is a game that has to do with baseball but that is not all."

"During this game you will be asked a random question about your fellow contestants. You must figure out which player the question is referring to. There is a wheel with pictures of your houseguests. When you figure out the answer you hit the ball and if it hits the right picture you stay in the game. If you don't, you're out. Are you all ready to play?"

"Yes." Everyone shouted.

"Caroline, you're up first." Julie called. "Your question is which one of your fellow players said they love the movie Pretty in Pink?"

Caroline was thrilled. She hit the ball as it shot out at her and hit Klaus' picture. "Your answer is correct. You will move on to round two. Klaus, you are up. Your question is which of one of the houseguests said that they would prefer to be a rattlesnake than a vampire?"

Klaus thought about it and hit Liz' picture. "Sorry, Klaus. The correct answer is Bonnie. You are out of the game."

Klaus groaned. "Damn."

"Next up is Sage. Your question is I found it depressing to be locked in a dark cavity of the world for such a long time."

"This one is for you, Finn." Sage swung the bat and it hit Stefan's face so hard it nearly broke the wheel.

"What 'dark cavity?'" Damon asked.

Stefan looked uncomfortable. "I went to Disneyland in the sixties. I had smoked something that looked like a cigarette and then I climbed in one of the tea cups with Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Let's just say they didn't make it off the ride and I ended up in the fetal position until dusk."

"Sage, you can join Caroline. Katherine, it is your turn. Which of your fellow players said they love anchovy and type O pizza?"

Katherine hit the ball and it hit Caroline's picture. "Ew. Gross. No." Caroline protested.

"Sorry Katherine. The correct answer is Kol. Tyler, you are up. Your question is which player said they would like to have been a kindergarten teacher before they were turned?"

Tyler hesitated and then swung. He hit Damon's picture. "Damon is the correct answer. Please sit with Caroline and Sage. Liz, please take your place. Your question is which player says his girlfriend's hair looks like she had been through a tornado in the morning?"

Liz hit the ball halfheartedly. She did not want to be HoH. It fell to the ground. "Liz, you didn't make the ball hit the wheel so you're out. The answer is Elijah." Katherine smacked Elijah in the back of the head. "Damon, it is your turn. Your question is which player said they had a dream that they lived in a house made of ice cream?"

Damon grinned and hit the ball. "You answered Caroline.

"Please, sit with Caroline, Sage and Tyler. Next up is Stefan. Your question is which player said I had a crush on Elena at age six?" Stefan hit the ball and it landed on Matt. "Sorry Stefan. The correct answer is Caroline."

Damon and Klaus looked at each other. "Don't even think about it." Elena told Klaus who shrugged.

"Kol, your question is which player likes to dance in their underwear to Pink's 'So What?'" Kol was thrilled at the choice. He hit the ball. "Kol you choose your brother, Klaus. You are right." Make your way to the bench.

Bonnie, Matt, Rebekah, Jenna, Alaric, Elena, Jeremy, and Elijah missed the answers to their questions.

During second round Caroline went up first. "Your question is which player lived in Alaska with a polar bear named Hans?" Caroline picked Kol because she didn't want to be Hoh yet. "Sorry, Caroline, that is incorrect. The right answer is Katherine. Sage, it's your turn. You question is which player once considered facial reconstruction to look like Justin Bieber?" Sage aimed and fired. "Sorry Sage you picked Kol. The correct answer is Stefan."

"Damon, it is your turn. Your question is which player said I dressed up as a giant teddy bear during one summer for two dollars an hour?" Damon aimed and hit the ball. "Damon you answered Tyler. I'm sorry that is incorrect. The answer is Jeremy."

"Damn you little Gilbert." Damon cursed Jeremy while Rebekah sneered at him.

"That means Kol you are the new HoH."

Kol began to jump up and down as Bonnie raced over to him and leapt into his arms. Lexi strolled over and placed the key around his neck. "Good job, Kol."

"Thanks, Lex." Kol said as he winked at Caroline, who was suppressing a smile as she squeezed Klaus' hand. Kol had a lot of thinking to do before nominations and there were so many delightful choices. He began to swing a giddy Bonnie around. "We are going to have to make good use of that bedroom the minute I can get people out of it." Kol whispered.

**All of my readers are awesome! You gave me 100 reviews. Thank you so much! ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Before I thank my reviewers, new favors and followers I want to ask some questions. First would you like me to speed up the weeks or are you happy with the pace we are going at now. I know I promised to kick someone out every two weeks and it has been more like five. Next question is who do you want Kol to nominate for eviction. You can pick anyone even if he's in an alliance with thme or is related to them or whatever. Although I do have a request to do something with Elena and Damon for week three so I'd like to try to keep them off the block just yet. However, it's up to you. **

**Thank you love-angelgaby, Cheyenne83, Klaroline-teenwolf, ferrylis, justine (don't worry Caroline's fine, Kol is just little insane :)), SpringOfMay, and redrosebud for voting. If you did not see the person you wanted to see leave this week then vote for Kol to put them on the block or if you have someone you would rather see go home send me a review or a PM but review anyway because they make me happy. And favorite and follow. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovelies. Vote for who will be on slop for week two. Who you choose will appear in chapter 13. Kol's nominations will appear in chapter 12. And the POV competition will take place in chapter in 14. Feel free to vote for who you would like to win the POV for week 2. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Aftermath

Kol was ecstatic that he was the second HoH. Taking the time to open the door to the house, rather than crash through it, once again, he led the group up to his room, with Bonnie on his arm. They had provided him with an Xbox, plenty of liquor and pictures of his travels throughout the world. Smirking he picked up a photo. "Hey, Nik. Remember this one?" Klaus came over to examine a picture of the two of them not long before he had originally daggered Kol.

"Yes, I hosted a party and you killed more than half the guests." Klaus said dryly.

Kol grinned. "Yes. That was a special night, indeed. Now, all of you get out my room. I want to be alone with my witch. I will discuss game play later." The other houseguests left the room.

Bonnie sat down on the bed. "So, who do you plan on putting on the block?"

"Hmm… I don't really know. There is no one that I truly detest in this house but there is no one that I really care for either. Except for you and maybe Jeremy. I miss Lijah but you never know what he's up to. I have never trusted anyone from the Petrova bloodline. Sage is not going to be too happy after Finn having been thrown out but I think that she could be useful."

Nodding, Bonnie curled up next to him. "I'm in an alliance with Matt and Tyler." She told him.

Kol settled against the headboard. "Matty has already been up on the block and I don't want to be dull and predictable and put him up again. I'm not terribly fond of Elena Gilbert."

Reaching for his hand, Bonnie interlaced their fingers. "Not yet. Please. She's one of my closest friends."

"She bloody well killed me." Kol snapped.

"But you're alive now." Bonnie argued.

"Alright, the little Gilbert bi-. I mean your friend, gets to stay another week." Kol shifted restlessly, staring at the ceiling. "I can't protect all of your friends."

Bonnie put her other hand on his chest. "I know."

"Well, I think I may have to put Tyler on the block. I suspect he has been making various dealings within the house. And I do not want to have to worry about werewolf bites all season long." Kol looked down at Bonnie.

"Okay." She replied, quietly.

"Katherine is going back up because I don't like the way that she seems to be insinuating herself into my brother's life, again. I believe that she brings out the worst in him." There was a part of Kol which resented their relationship. Elijah always seemed to have someone who he spent more time than him. If it wasn't Nik and Bekah, it was one of the bloody doppelgängers and Kol was sick of it. He just wanted them to pay as much attention to him as they did to each other and their various consorts.

"What are you thinking?" Bonnie asked tugging Kol away from his thoughts.

"My bloody family are always so tied up with their own bloody lives. They barely have time to notice I'm there, except for when I was dead of course. Wankers." Kol growled. "I should just put them on the block together. Then they would know what it was like to feel alone."

"Kol," Bonnie sat up and turned around. Reaching out she put both of her hands on the sides of his face. "You have me."

Kol nodded. "You know Elijah told me that he tried so very hard to get us out of our coffins but did that save Finn when your lot wanted him dead. No. And what about me? Bekah calls me when she wanted that stupid cure. That was all I was good for to her. And then I got killed." Kol got off the bed. "I do not know what is wrong with those three idiots."

Feeling helpless Bonnie sat on the bed watching Kol stride back and forth. "Bloody stupid family."

There was a knock on the door and Klaus popped his head inside. "Hello, Bonnie. May I have a word with my brother?" His request was a demand. But Bonnie was used to that. She got up to walk out of the room.

"Who do you think you are, Nik? This is my HoH. Not yours." Kol snarled.

Klaus didn't reply immediately. He laced his hands behind his back and began to pace the length of the floor. "Kol, you do understand that your little room here is not soundproof? Yes?" Klaus turned to face his brother his mouth twisting in amusement at Kol's fury. "I have missed you, little brother. I want us to make amends."

Sighing Kol flopped down on his bed. "What do you have in mind?"

Smirking, Klaus sat down on the couch. He leaned back laying each of his arms along the back while his eyes gleamed. "You must know that I love you. Although I kept you in a coffin for over a century. It is my problem. I need to control people. Caroline has been working on showing me the folly of my ways. I found that since your death that I did not fully appreciate how horrible losing you would be. Now, I want us to work together. We can rule this house, brother."

Shaking his head Kol grinned at Klaus. "You are such a smug bastard, Nik. You believe that no one can beat you. Well, I would not bet on that. It might even be that little pretty girlfriend of yours."

His expression darkening, Klaus leaned forward. "Do not cross me, Kol. You will regret it."

"Oh, really, Nik. What will you do? Dagger me? I'm very frightened. I was dead for pity's sake. There is not much else one can do to me. Now, get out of my room." Kol turned his head to stare at the opposite wall as Klaus got up and stormed out into the hall.

Walking down the stairs Klaus smirked at Damon, who was waiting downstairs. Klaus waved for them to walk to the bathroom. They looked around and then stepped inside. "Who's he considering putting up?" Damon asked.

"Either Tyler and Katherine or Rebekah, Elijah and I. After that little encounter I believe that I will be put on the block." Klaus leaned against one of the walls thinking about the possibilities.

"So, the plan is working?" Damon nodded, thoughtfully. "You sure you want to go up on the block?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes. I am sure. It will be the perfect smokescreen. I could not allow Katerina to know that I fully intended to see her out last week. It was unfortunate that we had to send Finn home." Klaus frowned thinking about it. He wanted his family together but self-preservation took precedence. Not trusting Finn after the incident with their mother was hard to get past.

Sitting down on the floor Damon stretched his legs out. "You know the last thing I want is to send Stefan home. But there will be a point in which we have to send our family, friends and allies home." Klaus sank down to the floor beside Damon and took the flask that Damon held out to him. He wondered how Elijah was taking the eviction.

In the backyard Elijah had taken off his suit and stripped down to his boxers. Now, he was staring up at the sun, twirling his daylight ring on his finger. 'What have I done?' Elijah thought as he stared up at the sky. An hour before the eviction he had taken Finn into the storage room and had spoken to him.

"If Klaus or Rebekah were to be nominated would you vote to evict them?" Elijah had asked Finn.

"Yes." Finn replied, without hesitation.

"Why?" Elijah had asked.

"Elijah, they are not like us. They do not care for anyone. They have committed unspeakable atrocities. I cannot leave them in this house with innocent people. What if they chose to kill Elizabeth Forbes or Jeremy Gilbert? I cannot have their blood on my hands." Finn's eyes were wide and he spoke passionately. He was trying to show his brother that it was wrong to allow their younger siblings to roam wild.

Nodding, Elijah was staring at the floor. "I see. Well, you have made your case and it is a good case. However, you know that I feel that it is my responsibility to protect them. I do not agree with what Niklaus has done in the past and Rebekah has spilled her share of blood. However, they are not beyond redemption. I refuse to give up on them."

"I understand, Elijah and I do not blame you for your actions. You are doing what you believe is right." Finn held out his hand to Elijah who took it.

"We will see each other again. When this silly game is over." Elijah informed Finn and then thought of something. "Will you tell Sage?"

Shaking his head slowly Finn looked bemused. "No. You know her temper and I want our last night together in this house to not be overcast by her grief. I want us to be happy. Just please try to watch out for her while I'm gone."

Now, Elijah was lying on the grass pulling his ring off slowly. "Whatcha doin'?" Lexi asked looking down at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"I evicted my brother." Elijah said dully.

"Yeah," Lexi said, putting her hands on her hips. "You sure did. But here's the thing. I'm the one who put him up in the first place. You want to blame someone. Blame me." She sat down beside him. "And put the ring back on. Oh, and your pants would be good too. Although the view isn't so bad." Lexi inclined her head to look at him and he was surprised to see the wry smile the vampire wore.

"Look I've been on the other side for a while now. And let me tell you. It is not fun. No way. No how. It sucks a lot. Now, if you really want to take that ring off and set yourself on fire, then I can't stop you. After all you have about five hundred years on me…" Lexi puckered her lips and stared up at the sky.

This girl was beginning to annoy Elijah. He sat up and glared at her. "You know nothing about me or of my family."

Laughing Lexi looked at him with a huge grin. "Seriously. You're kidding, right? People know so much about your family that you could have your own TV show."

Not being able to resist the fact that the girl had a point Elijah chuckled. "Well, I suppose we are rather infamous."

"Ya think." Lexi nudged him with her shoulder.

"How did you become so good at talking people out of their suicidal missions?" Elijah inquired.

"My best friend is Stefan Salvatore. You met him and you actually have to ask that question?" Lexi began to laugh again. "Okay, so let's go in and see what the other crazies are up to." Elijah dressed quickly and followed Lexi inside. This seemed to be the dawning of a new and unexpected friendship.

**Before I thank my reviewers I have to say something really quickly. First: please do not hate me for placing Klaus on the block this week. He is brilliant and he is very good at manipulating people and the block is the last place you would expect anyone to be able to control anything. Number two: Klaus is a pawn. I mean you guys won't really vote him out, right? Please, I love him and I'm not ready to see him go. Number three: all of us have a favorites and it will come to a point in which you will have to vote against characters because there is only one winner which sucks. **

**Thank you for the new favs and follows. Thank you Cheyenne83, redbudrose, ferrylis, crazy-promengranate, KlarolineLover007, ChristinaAguileraFan, SpringOfMay, .uk, WeasleysGroupie, Guest, BSlover1812, TheIrishshipperholic, jessnicole, Justine and my two Guest reviewers. **

**I will see you on Saturday. Tell me if there is anything you want to see. I do try to fulfill requests as much as possible. If you have challenge ideas feel free to send them to me. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and we will see how this game plays out. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter because we're about to have more twists. After all, it is Kol's HoH week. This week is also known as how many ways can Kol screw with all his housemate's games. (Evil grin.) Please remember to vote for who will be a have not and who will win the POV and which lucky nominee will pull him or herself off the block. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: I Have Too Many Alliances

Sitting in the HoH room Kol was becoming increasingly bored. For some reason after the first day of his reign the other players had stopped coming to his room. Even Bonnie had made an excuse and left him to be lonesome. There was a knock on the door and Kol was so relieved that someone had come to see he didn't bother to check the monitor to see who it was. "Come in." He called.

In walked Damon Salvatore. Kol groaned. "What do you want?"

"I come in peace." Damon said putting his hands up. "You see, I was thinking about the fact that we are in an alliance but it is far too large. Eventually there will be people that neither of us want to see go out like Bonnie and Elena but all good things…" Smirking Damon sat down on the couch.

"Your point would be?" Kol stared at the ceiling. "The point is that I would be willing to do the dirty work of getting your beloveds out of the house if you will do me the same honor." Damon informed the Original.

Sitting up Kol stared at Damon. "Yes. And how do I know this will not backfire on me?"

"You don't. That's the beauty of it." Leaning back on the couch, Damon propped his feet on the table in front of him.

"And you will be willing to sacrifice your precious Elena to stay in this house. Well then, maybe I will put her on the block today," Kol's eyes gleamed. "I mean after all she helped kill me. It is fair in a way. Except I died and she doesn't get to win money."

Damon frowned. "Do you really want to try to get rid of Elena right now? You do know you don't have enough votes to get her out. That would be like trying to get Alaric or Caroline out. You just won't be able to get enough people to vote against them. Now, Katherine, Tyler and Klaus. They've managed to piss people off in this house."

Leaning back, Kol examined Damon. He fully expected that this was some kind of trap and that Damon was setting him up to place him on the block next week if he made a false maneuver this week. "Well, then, who will go home this week if I put those three up?"

Damon thought about it. "Most likely Tyler or Katherine. You know I want Katherine to go but just like her name she seems to have nine lives."

"And if one of my nominations is vetoed who do you suggest I put up in his or her place?" His eyes were gleaming as he said these words thinking that it would be truly funny to place Damon on the block or Elena or Jeremy for killing him. Or it should be someone no ever saw coming.

"It was nice talking to you, Kol." Damon got up and left.

"The pleasure was all mine," Kol replied before rolling his eyes as the door closed.

Two minutes later someone tapped on the door softly. "Come in."

Caroline walked in. "Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kol scooted over on the bed and Caroline sat down next to him.

Shrugging, Caroline grinned. "I just wanted to see what you were thinking."

Kol thought about how much he should tell her. "I think Nik is trying to get me to put him on the block."

"What?" Caroline jumped to her feet. "I'm going to go talk to him. He can't do something that stupid. Oh my God." She headed for the door and then stopped with her hand on the doorknob. Whirling around, she frowned in concentration. "That doesn't even make sense. He knows how many people in this house would want to see him gone… Unless…"

"Unless he thought there would be a big target up with him. Not to mention there is always the POV." Kol filled in for her.

Nodding Caroline began to pace. "Okay. So, he has a plan to stay. But he didn't tell me. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you. Although you are quite fetching when you're worried." Kol moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Save it for Bonnie." Caroline retorted and then it dawned on her. "He's working with someone else. Unbelievable."

"So are you." Kol reminded her.

"Yeah, so." Caroline groaned at the absurdity of the situation. "All this for 500, 000 dollars. I mean you're an Original. What do you need with the money?"

"Oh, I plan on opening an orphanage." Kol replied with a wide grin.

"Sure, you are and I want the money so that I can save the planet." Rolling her eyes Caroline looked at the ceiling. "Come to think of it. That's not such a bad idea."

"I thought you were going to college." Kol questioned the other vampire.

"Yeah But I can always compel the people at my school to believe I paid my tuition. What's the point of being a vampire if I don't take advantage once in a while?" Caroline joked.

"Really? I didn't think you had it in you." Kol laughed,

Astonished Caroline's jaw dropped. "You think I would do that?"

"You just said." Kol argued with her.

"Yeah. But I was kidding. Get a sense of humor." Caroline chuckled at Kol's angry expression.

"I have a sense of humor." Kol roared and then he picked her up and vamp sped her to the back yard. After a minute of work he had successfully tied Caroline up in the hammock and gagged her. "Your punishment for insulting an Original is to stay out here until someone finds you. That might take a while after compelling your friends to not look for you and keeping Nik occupied."

Caroline attempted to free herself but only got more entangled. Satisfied with his handiwork Kol walked over to the door to go inside. Damon was coming out. "Who's in the hammock?" Damon asked his face scrunching up in worry.

"Caroline." Kol stated with a slow smile.

"Oh." Damon's mouth turned downward as he shrugged. "Alright. Nomination time?"

"Nomination time." Kol replied with a quick decisive nod.

Kol sped up the stairs as Damon hurried down the hall. Popping his head into the pink room he found Jenna and Alaric having a discussion with Klaus. "Showtime."

Klaus turned around with a smirk. "Right now." He got up to walk back down the hall beside Damon. Elena came out of another room to be joined by Lexi and Elijah. Stefan came out of a room with Sage. Matt, Tyler, Mason and Bonnie came out of another.

Liz was already sitting at the table. "Klaus, have you seen Caroline?" She asked looking pale.

"She's probably dying her hair." Katherine said sitting on the opposite side of the table beside Elijah before Lexi shoved her to the floor. "You bitch."

"Really? Isn't that like the pot and the kettle?" Lexi smirked at Katherine.

There is another seat, Katerina." Elijah said with a sigh.

Not anymore." Damon grinned down at Katherine as he took the seat on Elijah's other side. Stefan sat down next to Lexi while Elena plopped down next to her boyfriend. Klaus sat next to Liz and Rebekah sat on his other side. Jeremy sat beside his girlfriend. Bonnie slid onto the seat next to Stefan while Alaric sat next Elena. Jenna sat in between Alaric and Jeremy. Tyler sat next to Matt who had taken a seat next to Bonnie. Mason took a seat next to his nephew.

Katherine stood with her hands on her hips. The last thing she wanted to do was sit between the sheriff of Mystic Falls and her former boyfriend. "Sit down, you bloody idiot," Kol snapped at the doppelgänger as he walked around the corner with the box.

"Okay, people," Kol began sitting the box down. "This is the nomination ceremony. You know how it goes." He pulled the first key. Bonnie, you know. Now, move quickly people. I' m not fond of being bored. And don't thank me. I don't care."

Bonnie took her key and grinned. She removed the next key. "Elijah, you're safe."

Elijah drew his key and pulled the next. "Sage, you are safe."

Nodding in gratitude Sage took her key. "Mason."

Mason pulled out the next key. "Liz, you're safe."

Liz pulled out the next key. "Stefan, you're safe."

Stefan took his key and drew the next. "Elena, you're safe."

Elena took her key and withdrew the next. "Rebekah,"

Rebekah pulled the key out. "Matt, you're safe."

It was Matt's turn. "Damon, you're still here."

"Haha." Damon pulled the next key. "Little Gilbert."

Jeremy took his key and pulled the next one out. "Aunt Jenna."

Jenna pulled out the next key. "Lexi, you're safe."

Lexi nodded. She'd kept the Original safe;, it was only fair. She pulled the next key. "Alaric."

Alaric grinned taking his key. Looking around the table he frowned. Klaus was smirking at Kol who was grinning back. Alaric took his time pulling the key out. He was shocked to the see the name. This was not good. This was not good at all. "Umm… Klaus you're safe, man."

Sitting down slowly Alaric didn't even bother to spin the box. Damon grabbed it and knocked the key toward him reading the name. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Klaus roared jumping on over the table and wrapping his hand around Kol's throat. "I will kill you." Klaus snarled in his rage.

It took five vampires and two werewolves to haul Klaus off of his brother. "You will pay for this." Klaus screamed spewing spittle on Rebekah and Damon who were holding him back.

"Come on, Klaus." Stefan reasoned. "It's just a game."

Kol got to his feet rubbing his neck. "Tyler, Katherine and Caroline. You are up my darlings. Well, actually Caroline is tied up in the hammock at the moment. Sorry, brother but she did not want you to be on the block. I needed a solution and I found it. But don't worry you can always play in the POV and save your lover. This nomination ceremony is over."

Kol walked up to his room and slammed the door shut. He knew that it would take Bonnie a day to forgive him. In the meantime he had his video games.

Downstairs Klaus had pick the table up and threw it through the door outside. "I'm going to rip out his spleen."

Sighing, Damon went outside to help Caroline out of the hammock and tell her what happened as Klaus began to assault the refrigerator. The others only intervened when he went after the alcohol. "It's bad enough being stuck in this house with you losers but I will not do it sober," Katherine said as she helped Lexi, Elijah, Stefan, Rebekah and Tyler hold Klaus down and tie him up.

"I can't believe he did this." Klaus muttered.

"You're welcome." Kol called.

"I wish I were an only child." Klaus muttered.

"So, do we." Kol called back.

"Enough." Elijah yelled. "That is enough. It is a game. It is supposed to be fun. Now, if you don't all start having fun I will begin to dismember you one by one. Am I clear?" Looking at the others each of the house guests began to nod. "Good. Now, who would like to play Scrabble?" Everyone groaned as they went to sit in the living room.

**Okay, I know Kol is screwing with Klaus and Caroline but his reasons will be revealed in the next chapter. This is part of the game which proves that no one is safe in TVDBB house. Find out this Thursday who you chose to be a have not for the duration of the week. On Saturday the POV competition will take place and the following Thursday either the nominations will change or stay the same. It is up to you my readers to save one of your favorite players and to name a replacement nominee. **

**Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. Thank you Guest reviewer, priiincesa, Justine, redbudrose, The IrishShipperholic, Guest reviewer, TVDLover, KevinH1997, Klaroline-teenwolf and zohra3.**

**I will see you all again soon. Don't hate me for placing Caroline up for nomination. Klaus is going to be the pawn but then I was thinking what would Kol do… **

**Love,**

**LL **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers. It is time for more competitions in this chapter and Saturday's. Enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Just Desserts

"Hello, Houseguests." Julie called to the houseguests who were gathered in the living room. Kol was standing because every time he tried to take a seat Klaus would snarl and his eyes would glow golden. As much as Kol enjoyed messing with his big brother he did not want to suffer with a werewolf bite.

"Hello, Julie." Kol called.

"Hello, Kol. I see that you have had a very eventful HoH so far." Julie smiled at Kol.

His smile becoming strained, Kol's eyes narrowed, "Yes. Well, nothing great has ever run smoothly."

"What kind of saying is that?" Damon quipped, who was sitting next to Klaus and Caroline.

"It's mine. Maybe you would like to be a replacement nominee?" Kol threatened.

"Go right ahead. It'll be you sitting pretty next week." Damon retorted, adjusting his position as Elena placed a hand on his knee.

"Moving right along. It is time for the Have Not competition." Julie announced. "Kol, as head of household, you will not be a Have Not. But you get to play with the others. Everyone, please, go to the storage room to get ready. Then go to the backyard."

Heading into the storage area the houseguests found bathing suits and aprons. They all got ready quickly and then walked outside. They found that there were five slip and slides with a thick layer of substance on each. At the end of each of the slides were microwaves, bowls and ingredients.

"What in the world?" Liz exclaimed.

Kol took out some cards. "This is the Have Not competition. You will split into teams of five. Each team will choose a baker, a runner, a weigher and an eater. The baker will mix trays of cupcake batter. Then, you will place your trays inside your microwave. One at a time. You will remove the trays and ice your cupcakes. Then, you will hand them to the weigher, who will weigh the cupcakes and make sure that each is the right weight. The runner will run each weighed cupcake to the eater. Whoever eats a hundred cupcakes first wins."

"As Head of Household I get to pick who is on which team. I choose Caroline, Tyler and Liz to be on my team. Team Katherine will be Mason, Klaus and Jeremy. Team Sage will be Damon, Rebekah and Stefan. Team Lexi will be Elena, Jenna and Matt. Bonnie, you will be playing with my brother, Elijah, and Alaric." Kol announced. "Good luck all."

Each team huddled quickly before picking someone for each position. The eaters were Caroline, Klaus, Damon, Matt and Alaric. The runners were Kol, Kat, Sage, Lexi and Bonnie. The bakers were Tyler, Jeremy, Stefan, Elena and Elijah. The weighers were Liz, Mason, Rebekah, Jenna and Elijah.

"Go Kol," Caroline screamed as the Original sped down the slide through the slippery substance. He almost made it to the end. When he fell on his butt hard.

"Ouch." Kol yelled. Klaus began to chuckle. "Shut up, Nik. We are going to kick your team's ass."

"Really?" Klaus asked, quirking an eyebrow watching Katherine, who had already found the end of the slide without falling. Jeremy had already mixed a tray and jerked it out making quick work of icing the cupcakes and tossing the tray to Mason. After weighing it, Mason handed the tray to Katherine, who sped back down the slide as Tyler jerked his tray out and handed it to Liz.

In the meantime Bonnie was running slowly down the slide. "Yes, Bonnie. Be careful." Elijah called as he began to pile up trays ready for Bonnie to carry back to Alaric. His strategy was to make as many cupcakes perfectly and have them ready for the witch to bring to Alaric as possible.

Elena was struggling to move more quickly. Each try seemed to come out wrong. She began to curse. "Calm down." Lexi told her. "It will be okay."

Stefan was whipping out cupcakes. "You know I once worked in a bakery," he told Sage as she took a third tray back to Damon, who was taking three and four at a time and shoving them into his mouth. He turned to look at Caroline, who was popping cupcakes out of their wrappers and swallowing them whole.

Klaus was watching Caroline, too. "Caroline, you might want to be careful. I know you don't want to become fat."

Caroline ignored him, popping cupcakes into her mouth faster. Klaus grimaced and grabbed the tray Katherine brought him. He took as many as he could get into one hand. He shoved them into his mouth wrapper and all.

All the humans stopped to stare. "Ew." They said.

"Oh, Klaus." Damon called to the Original Hybrid. "Caroline is veeerrryy good at downing things… alcohol, cupcakes…"

Turning to face Damon, Klaus and Caroline were about to lose it when their partners yelled at them. "Eat the damn cupcakes." Kol and Katherine yelled at the same time. Alaric took the time to begin popping cupcakes like his life depended upon it. Elijah had finished baking and was willing his teammates to go faster. He wanted a shower desperately.

Team Lexi was catching up. Matt had eaten his sixtieth cupcake. "Guys." He called. Lexi came running over. "I'm going to puke." He leaned over, grasping his knees.

"Matt, this sucks but do you really want to be beaten by Damon and Klaus. Think about how much you don't like them and then eat the cupcakes. Think about how many times they threatened to kill you. Do it for Elena. She can't bake to save her life but look at the girl go." Lexi pointed at Elena.

Matt looked at Elena who was covered in powdered cupcake mix, eggs and milk. "Okay." He moaned as he began to force cupcakes down his own throat.

Alaric fell onto his back, shoving more cupcakes into his mouth, groaning. "I hate cupcakes." He groaned as he rolled around on the ground.

"You and me both, Ric." Damon called, shoving another inside his mouth.

Caroline finished and then sank to her knees. "Oh." Kol dragged her to her feet and began to carry her about. She threw up on his head.

Klaus began to laugh and then became horrified as he realized what was about to happen. Soon he had dropped to his knees and the cupcakes were coming back up. Wrappers and all. "Fuck you, Big Brother." He groaned before falling backwards.

"Excuse me." Elijah yelled at his brother, who was in the fetal position.

"Stupid son of a -." Katherine stopped in mid-insult as Klaus looked up at her snarling. "Never mind," She muttered. Heading back to the end of the slide she took a tray of cupcakes and sat down. She began to eat them.

Jeremy and Mason sat down beside her and ate as much as they could stand. This was the last time they would be eating for a while.

Damon let out a sigh of relief as he finished his last cupcake. "Never again, I say. Never again." He collapsed to the ground having passed out from too much sugar. Stefan came to stand over him, shaking his head, until Damon grabbed him by the ankles, knocking him to the ground. Damon then jumped up running around the backyard. He slapped Elena on the rear end, before stopping in front of Klaus. "In your face, hybrid." Then he went screaming into the pool.

Alaric wasn't paying attention as he forced down his last cupcake. He was about to vomit when Damon resurfaced. Damon picked his friend up and threw him into the pool. He then began to grab random people, who had finished the game and threw them into the pool. He was screaming the whole time and giggling. "I love sugar. Ah, ha ha."

Stefan was now running from his brother as Matt finished his last cupcake. Lexi tried to catch Damon. But he snapped her neck and threw her to Elijah. "In the pool." He screamed at the Original, who had always wondered about the sanity of the elder Salvatore but was now sure that Damon was, indeed, insane.

"Come here, Stefan. Don't be such a tease." Damon shouted, before letting out a high pitched giggle. Kol decided to help and they grabbed Stefan. They threw him into the pool. The only person left standing was Klaus.

Damon's eyes were glazed from his sugar high. "Come here, Klausy. You want to go into the pool with your girlfriend. Don't you?" Damon called.

"Come on, Nik. Be a good sport and don't fight us." Kol shouted.

"I'm the Hybrid. Nothing can destroy me." Klaus shouted at them as he turned to run from his little brother and Damon.

"Join us." Caroline called, who was also suffering from a sugar high. "Klaus, come to me." She held out her arms and Klaus found himself faltering.

"I will not allow you to distract me this time, Caroline." Klaus replied as he looked at the blonde vampire. He, too, was suffering from the delirious effects of consuming ninety-five cupcakes, even if twenty of them were now decorating the lawn.

"Too late." Kol said in his ear. Damon helped Kol pick Klaus up and carry him kicking and screaming into the pool.

"I hate you both." Klaus growled as Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not sleeping with you when you haven't showered." Caroline murmured into his neck.

Katherine was enjoying the pool. "Can someone get me some shampoo and a bar of soap?" She called.

"No." Everyone else called.

"I'm about to hurl." Matt informed the group and everyone jumped out of the pool.

"Last one to the hot tub has to sleep on the roof." Damon shouted running as fast as he could and the race was on again.

**Caroline lovers rejoice. Stefan lovers, yes, I know you are probably booing right now. However, if you want to save a beloved character vote, vote, vote! Seriously, I will not send someone out of the house who does not have the majority of the votes. **** The results of the elimination will be revealed in chapter 16. **

**Thank you for the new favs and follows. Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. Thank you zohrax3, WeasleysGroupie, KlarolineLover007, jessinicole, Cheyenne83, Klaroline-teenwolf, ferrylis, TinyFlyer02 and guest. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I want to mention the two writers I'm betaing for KlarolineCinderella's story, Miss Me When I'm Gone and KlarolineLover007's stories, Visit and Feast or Famine: The Caroline Diaries. **

**Okay if you read the A/N at the end of the last chapter I gave you all a spoiler for this chapter. No one said anything about it so I'm assuming you didn't notice the slip I remembered last night and was gnashing my teeth together about. Okay, sorry. That probably doesn't make sense but when you read the chapter and if you read the A/N from the previous you might see why I'm angry with myself. **** Enjoy the chapter and excuse my ramblings. **

Chapter 14: Dissent Amongst Allies

To say Caroline was angry would be an understatement. To say that she was vengeful would be accurate. "How could he do this?" Caroline was sitting in the Pink room with Bonnie on her one side and Elena on the other. "We were supposed to be working together. Boys. They're all the same, no matter how many centuries they live." Flopping backward on the bed, she began to pout, staring at the ceiling.

Sighing Bonnie, flopped next to her. "Kol is reckless sometimes but I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Yeah," Elena flopped down on Caroline's other side. "Like keeping Klaus in line. I mean someone has to. He has to be controlled somehow."

Caroline sat up and stared at Elena. "I know you don't like Klaus. But we're together. So, just… just… just get over it! Okay?" She pushed herself off the bed and began to pace, lacing her finger behind her back, frowning.

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and then began to giggle. Caroline turned to them and snapped. "What?"

"You just look like Klaus right now." Bonnie said in between laughs.

"Do not." Caroline said scowling, her eyelids lowering as she glared at her friends.

"Yes, you do." Elena retorted. "But if you don't believe us, let's get an expert. Hey, Rebekah. Do you have a minute?"

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah strolled into the room and placed a hand on her hip. "Yes."

"Who does Care remind you of right now?" Elena asked the Original.

Quirking an eyebrow, Rebekah shrugged. "Nik. Is there anything else you three want?"

"No." Caroline replied, deflating. 'Was is possible spending time with Klaus was making her more like him or was she like him to begin with?' Her thoughts were interrupted when someone else poked her head into the bedroom.

"Hey, are you all bored? Because there is quite a show going on in the backyard." Lexi informed the others.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie traded looks of wonder before they followed Lexi out of the room. When they appeared by the glass doors, they saw Klaus standing outside looking up at the sky. "What's he doing? Caroline asked.

"Watch and see." Katherine responded. She was sitting on the floor with a bottle of tequila and a bowl of popcorn. When Caroline sat down next to her, Katherine handed her the bottle. "You might need that."

Caroline had no idea what Katherine was talking about until it began to pour and Klaus began to pull his shirt off. "And things just got interesting." Katherine said with a grin.

"Uh huh." Elena, Bonnie and Lexi replied as the Hybrid stripped his pants off.

"What's he doing?" Bonnie asked in a whisper. She knew she should turn away but she couldn't make herself. If Kol caught her, he would be pissed off but it was worth it.

"What're you watching?" Jenna asked, peering outside. "Oh." She sat down, too.

Walking by the doors Sage stopped in mid-step. "Hmm. A show." She sat down next Jenna. They began to pass the bottle of alcohol and the bowl of popcorn up and down the line while the unsuspecting Hybrid began to lather up.

"I shouldn't be letting you guys watch him like this…" Caroline said slowly as her eyes drifted over her boyfriend's body. "It's wrrroooonnnng."

"Honey, I've already seen everything there is to be seen." Katherine said, holding up the empty popcorn bowl. "If you don't like it make us some more." She waved the bowl at Caroline who reluctantly pushed herself to her feet.

Klaus was now washing his hair. "What if we had an all female alliance?" Sage suggested. "At some point the boys might want to start picking us off one by one. So, we have to stick together."

"Yes. That is a brilliant idea." Caroline announced sitting back down with the refilled popcorn bowl. The other women nodded along.

"To the female alliance founded on watching Niklaus Mikaelson take an outdoor shower." Elena said, falling onto her back and giggling hysterically.

"To Klaus' fine -." Bonnie began to say when Rebekah appeared.

"What are you all gawking at?" Rebekah peered out the doors. "Oh God. What are you doing? That is my brother. He deserves…" She began to think about it and then a grin began to spread across her features. "He deserves exactly this. Hold on. I'm going to get my camera." In two seconds she had flashed back. Handing the camera around they began to take pictures. "Oh, yes, this one is being sent out on the Christmas card." Rebekah announced.

They were all laughing hysterically when the door opened and Klaus appeared in his clothes, dripping water all over the floor. "Would you ladies mind moving so I can get through?" Elena and Bonnie moved.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." Klaus called, behind him with a smirk and twinkling eyes. "By the way, Bekah, I'll be needing the film in that camera and all of the negatives."

Laughing, Caroline sat back, "Okay, before I go make up for lost time I wanted to make sure that we really are creating an alliance not just like drunk planning."

"You are drunk plan all the time, Care." Elena responded with another giggle.

"Whatever, Lena. I'm going to go have hot Hybrid sex now. Don't wait up?" Caroline called over her shoulder.

"So, if anyone gets the veto who is part of this alliance they will take Caroline off the block." Sage announced decisively.

"What about me?" Katherine whined.

"No one will believe that." Lexi informed her. "Besides you get to play in the competition. If you win, you can take yourself off the block."

"Fine." Katherine said. She really hoped that the guys ended up playing then. She would use her charms to get off the block. It wasn't fair that she kept going up. Why did everyone have to hate her?

"Greetings, girls. Where is Caroline? I need to talk to her." Kol looked around the group of angry looking women, who smelled like butter and salt.

"Why did you put up two women?" Sage demanded.

"Do you have something against women?" Lexi asked.

"I really think it isn't fair that I have to be on the block two weeks in a row?" Katherine piped up.

"Are you threatened by a powerful female presence? Does it spring from memories of your mother?" Jenna asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You put one of my best friends on the block." Bonnie said, hiccupping and then began to cry.

"You made her cry." Elena yelled.

"You really made a bad game move putting Caroline up." Rebekah stated slowly, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"Right then. I'll find her myself." Kol began to walk away but then turned around. "You might want to lay off the booze if you can't control your emotions."

"Misogynist." Someone called and threw the now empty bottle of tequila. Damon was walking into the area and caught it.

"This is empty." Damon frowned at the bottle.

"Go outside and take a shower." Elena yelled at him.

"What?" Damon asked, confused.

"Take your clothes off." Bonnie yelled.

"It's the least you can do, you traitorous man whore." Lexi called. "And get us some more alcohol first.

Walking away slowly Damon wondered what had gotten into the women as he removed a bottle of brandy. Taking a large gulp before he walked back with the bottle he thought about it. "You want me to do what now?"

"We want you to go outside and take a shower so we can watch. Because you are not one of my brothers I can watch this without wanting to vomit. So, go get what you need and get that lovely bum of yours out there." Rebekah explained with a wide smile.

"Alrighty, then." Damon grinned as he went back to the bathroom. Then he walked back toward his room to collect his clean clothes and found Kol standing at the door.

"Caroline, I did not want to put you on the block. It was a good game move, darling." Kol called, through the closed door.

"Go away." Klaus bellowed.

"Not until Caroline speaks to me." Kol yelled back.

Damon rolled his eyes and opened the door. His eyebrows shot up. "Well, I've seen that, that, and that. But I certainly never wanted to see Papa Hybrid doing that, that and that with… Anyone really." Shrugging Damon began to look for his clothes as Klaus jerked the sheets over himself and Caroline.

Kol walked into the room. "As I was saying. It is part of the game. It doesn't change what we talked about."

"You had a deal with Kol?" Klaus asked a blushing Caroline.

"And that is my cue to leave." Damon said as he hurried out the door.

"Yes." Caroline said. "You had a deal with my mom."

Klaus' jaw dropped. "How did you know that?"

"Damon told me." Caroline snapped, folding her arms.

"I'm am going to rip his head off." Klaus announced getting up and Kol averted his gaze.

"Put some pants on first." Kol told his brother.

"There will be no killing anyone in the Big Brother house." Julie Chen announced. "Now, it is time for the POV competition. So, please, go to the living room. Now."

Frustrated for more than one reason Caroline wrapped a sheet around herself and then exited the room. Klaus was too angry to think straight so he followed Kol into the living room.

"Oh my God. He's still naked." Bonnie yelled, pointing at Klaus, who just realized what he had forgotten. He grabbed a pillow and held it in front of himself.

The women were closest to the living room. So, they were already seated on the couches. All of the women, except for Liz. She came in, taking a seat between Bonnie and Elena. Alaric and Matt decided to sit on the floor. Tyler, Caroline and Katherine sat of the nominees' couch. Mason, Lexi, Elijah, Sage and Stefan were on another couch. Klaus was standing up, when Damon walked in to stand beside him. Damon clapped Klaus on the back, who turned to look at him and then he wished he hadn't.

"Be proud of your body, man. Let it all go." Damon reached out and grabbed the pillow throwing it to Jeremy who had just walked in.

"Ew." Jeremy said and threw the pillow away as Rebekah held out her arms to him. The former hunter sank down beside his new girlfriend. He allowed her to pull his head down onto her shoulder.

"Enough with the dramatics." Kol called. "It is time to choose players for the POV competition. Katherine, Caroline and Tyler, please join me." The three nominees came to stand to the left of Kol. "As Head of Household I will select who else will play first." He dug into the red bag he held and withdrew a chip with a player's name.

"Bonnie." Kol called with a grin. Bonnie came to stand beside her boyfriend. Kol held out the bag to Katherine, she pulled out a chip and grimaced.

"Klaus." Katherine said, dully. Klaus jumped to his feet and came to stand with Caroline. Caroline drew the next chip.

"Lexi." She said with happy grin. Lexi came to stand between Caroline and Katherine. Tyler drew the last chip.

"Damon." Getting to his feet Damon sidled over with mock horror and then clapped Tyler on the back.

"Good draw, man." Damon said as he winked at Klaus behind Tyler's back.

"Contestants, make your way to the storage room to find your outfits for the competition. Then make your way to the backyard." Julie intoned.

"She's like a bloody robot." Kol muttered.

"I heard that." Julie replied.

After changing into their costumes the players went into the backward. "No jokes about men in tights," Damon growled at the players, who were not subject to the competition. He was dressed in a matador's costume. "Ole." He said irritably.

"What are you complaining about?" Klaus snarked. "I'm wearing a bloody kilt. I'm not Scottish or Irish." He yelled.

Lexi came out in a ballroom dress. "This thing itches." She said scratching her shoulder.

"Maybe they put itching powder in it." Damon replied with an evil grin while Lexi sneered back at him.

Katherine came out dressed as Mrs. Claus. Complete with candy cane, short skirt and very high heels. "Who's been naughty and who's been nice?"

"And who's been skanky and evil." Rebekah said with a yawn.

"Well, you could have gotten my costume." Bonnie came out in a milk maid's uniform with her hair in braids.

Kol was behind her in a clown suit. "I like my costume. But I love Bonnie's. Would you like to milk me, love?"

"Get bent." Bonnie snapped at Kol waiting for Tyler and Caroline to come out.

Tyler came out in a Ninja turtle costume. "Rad, dude."

"Hey, Stefan, it's your [fighting] Turtles." Damon called.

"Ninja turtles." Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, Elena and Kol yelled.

Everyone stared at Kol who shrugged. "I have a right to like cartoons. They didn't have them when I was around."

Caroline came out dressed as a Canadian Mounty shaking her head. "The least they could have done was give me a horse." She complained.

Kol pulled out some cards. "This is a dance competition. Each of us will step up to the stage and take turns in a dance off between two of the contestants. The players who are not competing will vote on who danced better. America will also be voting. Klaus and Lexi, you're up first."

"You are to perform an Irish jig." Kol informed the two as the music came on.

Klaus thought about it and then began his best Michael Flatly impersonation. Lexi was struggling with the voluminous skirt which kept tripping her up as she jumped up and down. Klaus' kilt came up and he flashed the audience. "Dear God, not again." Jeremy cried as he covered his eyes with his hands.

The music went off and everyone held up the score cards. Elena had voted for Lexi. Jenna voted for Lexi. Alaric voted for Klaus. Jeremy voted for Lexi. Rebekah voted for Klaus. Liz voted for Klaus. Matt voted for Lexi. Sage voted for Klaus. Mason voted for Klaus. Stefan voted for Lexi. Elijah voted for Klaus.

"America voted for Klaus. Klaus you move on." Julie informed the group. "Lexi you may sit down.

"Tyler and Caroline, you're up." Kol called. They got up on the stage. "Your dance is the Hula."

A Canadian Mounty and a Ninja Turtle began to do the Hawaiian Hula as the music went on. Klaus couldn't believe how sexy Caroline looked in her Mounty uniform, moving her hips slowly. No one else could believe that Tyler could actually move with the costume on. Nor could they believe that he could do the Hula.

"My family used to go to Hawaii every summer when I was growing up." Tyler informed them as his feet moved back and forth.

Jeremy voted for Caroline. Stefan voted for Caroline. Elena voted for Caroline. Jenna voted for Tyler. Alaric for Tyler. Rebekah voted for Caroline. Elijah voted for Caroline. Matt voted for Tyler. Liz voted for Caroline. Sage voted for Caroline. Mason voted for Tyler.

"America voted for the Ninja Turtle." Julie announced. "But Caroline won. Sorry, Tyler, please take a seat with Lexi."

"Bonnie. It is you and me, my witchy." Kol told her as they mounted the stage. "We will be performing the tango." The music came on and the milk maid and the clown began to move their bodies through the intricate steps. It was going well for Bonnie until she arched her back too far backwards and fell down. Kol stopped to pull her to her feet.

Stefan voted for the milk maid. Rebekah voted for the milk maid. Jeremy voted for the milk maid. Elijah voted for the clown. Alaric voted for the clown. Sage voted for the milk maid. Matt voted for the milk maid. Mason voted for the clown. Liz voted for the milk maid. Elena voted for the milk maid.

"Bonnie the house voted you the winner and America voted for Kol." Julie told them. "Sorry Kol, Bonnie won."

"Damon and Katherine it's you turn." Kol told them. "You two will be break dancing." The two stepped up to the stage and the music came on. Damon dropped to the floor and began to spin like a top while Katherine dropped to her stomach and began to flop like a fish.

After two minutes of the vampires silly antics in which Damon had to see a lot more of Katherine than he had seen in a century. Everyone got to see moves Damon usually reserved for the bedroom at a much slower pace. Then they were done.

Elena voted for Damon. Stefan voted for Damon. Jenna voted for Damon. Alaric voted for Damon. Liz voted for Damon. Jeremy voted for Damon. Rebekah voted for Damon. Matt voted for Damon. Sage voted for Damon. Elijah voted for Katherine.

"America also voted for Damon. Sorry Katherine. "You're out."

"Now, Damon and Klaus your dance is disco." Damon was thrilled. Klaus was not.

As the music came on Damon instantly began to move to the music looking like he'd jumped out of Saturday Night Fever. His finger went up and down as his hips and feet moved in a steady movement. The audience began to clap. Klaus growled in frustration as he tried to remember the bloody seventies. He walked off the stage. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

Caroline smiled tightly as she watched him go. Damon just kept dancing until the music ended. "Damon, you won that round. Get the hell of the stage, mate." Kol snapped.

Damon moonwalked off the stage. "Bonnie and Caroline. It is your turn."

The two friends grinned at each other. It really didn't matter which one of them won. "Your dance is the Macarana." Kol told the girls who jumped up and down. In elementary school they were the champions of this dance.

They each took a position and then held their arms out, placing their hands on their arms and then their heads and so forth. Bouncing into a new position the Mounty and the milk maid laughed as they placed their hands on their butts and shook their fannies at their friends.

When the music died it was a hard vote. Liz voted for Caroline. Stefan voted for Caroline. Rebekah voted for Caroline. Jeremy voted for Bonnie. Matt voted for Bonnie. Elijah voted for Caroline. Jenna voted for Caroline. Alaric voted for Bonnie. Mason voted for Bonnie. Sage voted for Caroline. Elena voted for Bonnie.

"Caroline, the house voted for you and America voted for you, too." Julie told them. Bonnie went to take a seat beside her boyfriend.

"Damon and Caroline. It is your turn to compete. Your dance is the bunny hop." The players began to laugh as they mounted the stage. The Mounty and the Matador began to hop furiously and then kicked the air every once in a while. The other players began to laugh until they cried. When the music died the two fell over from exhaustion staring at each other.

Rebekah voted for Caroline. Elena voted for Damon. Liz voted for Caroline. Alaric voted for Damon. Sage voted for Damon. Matt voted for Caroline. Jeremy voted for Damon. Stefan wanted to puke. He held up his card. He voted for Damon. Elijah voted for Caroline. Mason voted for Caroline. Jenna voted for Damon.

"The house voted Damon to be POV. America voted for Damon. Congratulations, Damon," Julie told the house. "You are the new POV."

Kol took the POV medal and placed it around Damon's neck. "Good work, mate. Don't screw my plans up." Kol told Damon.

Damon just smiled as he looked at Caroline, Katherine and Tyler.

**Okay, now you know for sure who the three nominees are. Please, Vote. I know who some of you love but I need to know whether you want Katherine, Tyler or Stefan to go bye bye this week. And, yes, I changed the rules around a bit. I decided because it will harder to settle of three people especially as we get closer to the end I'm just randomly selecting a third person. **

**Thank you for the new favs and follows and for reading. I want a lot more. Thank you for reviewing Liz Garza (and voting), Theirsihshipperholic, WealselysGroupie, redrosebud, Tinyflyer02 and ferrylis. I want all of your votes. ASAP. It's fun in an evil way to kick people out of the house. Although my favorite chapters to write are the HoH competitions. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quick side note. I started a new story called Caroline, the Vampire Slayer. It's not a Buffy knock-off but it does use the Buffy myth as a template. I also plan on posting a new story called Terrible Love on Saturday in which I upended what we know about MF and all of the characters switch lives. They do not switch bodies or personalities. If you have time, check them out. **

**Hello my lovely readers. Okay, I think I've officially hit the wall hard or I'm exhausted. Can I hear the cheers from everyone in college, high school, or anyone who has a job or two? We're tired, right? So, sit back and relax. I've finally realized that the POV is given out in this chapter. So, by the end the nominations will change but only slightly. If you still want Tyler out and want to leave your vote the same you don't have write me a review saying that. (Although I would love it if you will review anyway.) If you want to change your vote then shoot me a review by Friday at 6 pm Eastern time. I know it's not a lot of time but I'm trying to shorten this story a little so it's not quite fifty chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Everyone Loves Damon

"Damon. Damon. Damon." Damon was sitting on the bed in the HoH room hiding from the other houseguests. Kol had allowed him to come in while he went down to talk with other players. Damon was curled up in the fetal position staring warily at the monitor waiting for someone to approach the door. He had locked it but he wasn't sure that would prevent the vampires from coming inside.

Damon had been so happy when he won. Then it all went terribly wrong as he was bombarded with threats and favors. Katherine had accosted him in the shower, in his bed, in the hot tub, during breakfast; even the diary room wasn't safe.

Then there was Tyler. He had offered Damon money. He had offered him the Lockwood estate. He offered Damon his first born son. He offered him to be his lackey like had been with Klaus. The only offer Damon considered was the Lockwood property but Carol was his friend and he wouldn't do that to her.

The last was Caroline who refused to beg for the POV. That didn't stop Klaus from bribing, threatening and then punching a hole through a wall in frustration. Elena had come to Damon with all kinds of favors he would have enjoyed but not for something this stupid. Liz had simply asked that he take Caroline off the block. Stefan left him alone.

Now, there was a knock on the door. Stefan was standing outside with Caroline. Damon stood slowly and then walked over opening the door a fraction of an inch to make sure Klaus wasn't hiding behind them. "Hey." He said quietly as the two came into the room.

"Hey, Damon." Stefan said sitting on the bed. Caroline sat on the couch folding her legs.

"What do you plan on doing with the veto?" Stefan asked staring at his brother.

Frowning Damon stared back at his brother. "I don't know."

"Sure you do, Damon." Stefan said as Damon sat on the other side of the bed. "You always have a plan."

Damon rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Caroline got up. "I'm going to go ahead and leave."

"Blondie, you talk too much and we don't have the best track record… But I love your mom and Stef… And you kind of grew on me… And I am truly sorry for all the shit I did to you when I first came to Mystic Falls. I… was an even bigger dick back then. I don't have a right to your forgiveness. I'm not going to ask for it. But I just want you to know that if I could have it to do over I would have treated you better… So, anyway I'm giving you the veto tonight. It's not a guilt thing. I don't want you to think that… It's a you've grown up. A lot. And I respect who you've become and I want you to stay…" Damon trailed off looking at the bedspread. That was probably the hardest thing he'd ever had to say.

Walking over to him Caroline stood in front of Damon. "I don't like you. You are a complete jackass. You hurt people because you enjoy it. I wish that Elena had picked Stefan… But the thing is that you aren't irredeemable." Damon looked up, surprised. "You've helped people. People I care about. I think that if you really tried, that maybe you could be a better person. I didn't say good. But better." She was shocked when Damon stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you, Caroline." Damon said sincerely. "Now, I think we should go downstairs and inform the others that I'm not using the veto on Katherine. I want to see the look on her face when she doesn't get it."

Stefan, Caroline and Damon were all in cheerful moods as they hurried downstairs and dispersed. Damon went in search of Elijah knowing that he would tell Katherine everything. Caroline went looking for Bonnie and Elena.

Stefan went looking for the other members of the group. Under ordinary circumstances he would have argued with Damon and told him this was the stupidest plan on the face of the earth. Fortunately it was simply a distraction tactic. First, everyone would blame Damon but then they would turn on Kol giving him many options to place on the block.

"Liz," Stefan called. "That was a pretty close call between Damon and Caroline. It really is too bad… I mean I thought Damon hated Katherine but…"

Liz' eyes widened. "He wouldn't leave Caroline up in favor of Katherine." She shook her head in denial.

"You know Damon. He's about as unpredictable as Kol." That said Stefan hurried away in search of his next target.

"He said…" Caroline wailed to her friends. "That I was still useless and stupid. Oh, Elena why do you like him?" Tears running down her face Caroline buried her face in a pillow smiling.

"Hey, Elijah, whatcha up to?" Damon asked finding Elijah outside in the pool with Lexi. "Oh, Katherine is going to be not so happy about this quality time you're spending with Lexi." Damon shook his finger at the two. "Since she'll be here next week." Walking away Damon grinned as he headed back inside the house. He ran back up the stairs to hide in the HoH room and found Kol - just the person he wanted to talk to.

"He's lost it." That's all I can say." Stefan was saying to Klaus, Rebekah and Jeremy.

"Who's lost it?" Alaric asked as he walked in with Jenna and Matt.

"Damon. He wants to take Katherine off the block. Do you think Elijah compelled him to use the POV on Katherine?" Stefan looked horrified as he looked at the others.

Klaus knocked another hole in another wall. "Christ." He growled. "I hate your brother more with each passing day. Why I didn't just go ahead and stake him. He is a thorn in my side."

"Calm down, Nik. This is probably a trick." Rebekah reasoned, staring at Stefan giving him the evil eye.

"Why would he do that?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend.

"Why does Damon do anything?" Rebekah groaned as Klaus began to destroy one of the beds. "Nik put the stake down."

"No." Klaus bellowed.

"If you don't, I will tell Caroline about the doll you began sleeping with -." Rebekah began.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"Klaus has a doll at home which looks like Caroline." Rebekah stated looking at hers nails in disinterest.

"You're kidding." Stefan said. He had to tell Damon as soon as possible. That would be something they could use later.

Katherine was lying on the couch in the living room as Mason rubbed her feet because she had compelled him to. Tyler was sad. "I think they're going to vote me out."

Scoffing Katherine turned her head to look at him. "Really? When they could get me out. I don't think so."

Elijah came up to their little group. "Damon just implied that he was taking you off the block." He informed Katherine coolly. "But I see you're busy. So, I will leave you alone."

Leaping over the couch Katherine came to stand in front of him. "No. I'm not busy. Are you sure that Damon's going to save me?"

Elijah nodded. "Well, I guess I need to go thank him." Katherine sped up to the HoH room just as Damon and Kol came out. "Damon, just the vampire I was looking for."

Damon smirked at Katherine. "You don't need to plead for your safety, Katherine. I've already made up my mind."

"As have I." Kol said as he walked down the stairs.

"Everyone, it's time for the POV meeting." Kol shouted and everyone gathered into the living room.

Caroline, Katherine and Tyler sat down on the nominee's couch. The others took their places on the two couches. Damon stood in front of the group. "This is the power of veto meeting in which I have the power to veto one of Kol's nominations. At this time I will ask each of you to plead your case."

Standing up, Caroline gave everyone her best Miss Mystic Falls smile. "Hi, everyone. You all know I love you and I really want to stay. Damon, we've had our ups and our downs. It's your choice so do what you have to do."

Katherine stood up. "Hello, everyone. I don't really have anything to say." She then blew Damon a kiss.

Tyler stood up. "Hey, everyone. I'm really enjoying this game and I'd really like to stay in the game but if Damon chooses to not use the POV I get it."

Grinning Damon opened his mouth and began to tell everyone the last thing they expected hear. "I have to say that these three people on the block are fighters. Caroline, you were turned into a vampire when you were still a girl and you've grown up into a great person. Katherine, you managed to stay alive throughout centuries with Papa Hybrid breathing down your back. Tyler, your father was an abusive dick and you've managed to move on. Can't say I'm a fan of every move you've made but you've come into your own over the years and you've shown us all that you will not go down without a fight."

"However, there is only one POV and it can only be used on one person. That one person is Caroline. Come here, Blondie." Caroline, ran over to have the POV placed around her neck.

"Thank you, Damon." Leaning forward Caroline hugged Damon and they both sat down.

Kol got to his feet and stood in front of the group. "Well, that is done, Damon, you vetoed one of my nominations. Thank you for that." Kol smirked at Damon.

"You're welcome." Damon replied.

"Since you did that I have to name a replacement." Closing his eyes briefly the name popped into his head and he gazed at the unlucky player with a wide grin. "Stefan, get on the couch, darling."

"What?" Damon yelled, jumping to feet. "We had a deal, Kol."

Stefan trudged over to the couch as Damon continued to yell at Kol. Klaus was frowning Katherine suddenly jumped to her feet and snapped Damon's neck.

"This meeting is over." Kol announced walking up to his room as the others stared in shock.

**Okay, I can't remember what the heck I wrote. Argh, I thought that the POV ceremony was in chapter 14. Oh, well. If anyone hates Stefan speak now or let poor Tyler get thrown out. You can change your vote if you want to. I will recount before I post on Saturday to make sure I recorded the right thing for everyone. **

**Thank you for the new favs, follows, reviews and for reading. Thank you crazy-pomengranate for the review of chapter 13. Thank you Guest, sweetieraquelchukwurah, Klaroline-teenwolf, Chelseab95, redbudrose, Cheyenne83, TheIrsihshipperholic, KevinH1997, ferrylis, Liz Garza, Tinyflyer02, TVDLover, Guest, zohrax3 and xoMarie. **

**The next chapter will be the elimination and the HoH competition. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, my lovely readers. Its elimination day and the HoH competition. Sorry, it's a little short but I've got a lot of things going on right now. Send me a review if you have an idea of who you want to see on the block. There will be more details at bottom so, please, read that note as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Farewell!

It was the day of the second elimination and everyone was nervous. Stefan was sitting on the couch twitching. Damon had assured him that he would be fine. That everyone hated Katherine a lot more than they hated him. And that if they had to choose between him and Tyler he would make sure that it was Tyler who went home.

Katherine was smirking at everyone, she was sure that she would not be going home. She had talked to each and every one of them and guaranteed that she would not putting them on the block. Of course, she had skipped Damon, because she knew he wouldn't believe her. She also skipped Elena because she would definitely put her look-alike behind on the block if she had a chance.

Sinking further into the couch Tyler was highly depressed. He was sure he was going home because people had been avoiding him. Even Bonnie and Matt had been acting funny. He sat down with Klaus and Caroline the night before to try to mend relations between all of them. Klaus had seemed surprisingly agreeably.

This worried Tyler more because when Klaus was being nice it usually meant he had something horrible planned.

Julie Chen appeared on the monitor. "Hello, Houseguests. How you all tonight?"

"Wonderful." Kol answered.

"Good. Now, if each of you will make your way to the diary room and vote quickly because we have a long night to come with the HoH competition tonight as well." Julie informed the group.

"Elena, you're up first." Elena made her way back to the diary room and looked nervously at the camera. "Please, cast your vote now."

Elena said, "Stefan."

The next voter was Damon. "I vote to get rid of Miss Katherine Pierce alias the female Satan."

Afterward Liz came back to the diary room. "Tyler."

Walking in to the room after Liz was Mason. "Katherine."

Then Rebekah came into the room. "Tyler."

Matt was the next person in the room. "Katherine."

Jeremy walked inside the room. "Katherine."

Bonnie was next. "Stefan."

After Bonnie, Lexi came into the diary room. "Tyler."

Sage voted against… "Stefan. This is for Finn. You know because of back when you helped kill him. You remember that, right?"

Alaric sat down. "Tyler, I guess."

Jenna sat down "I vote for Stefan."

Elijah sighed. "Stefan Salvatore. I don't trust him."

Caroline voted with tears streaming down her cheeks because of all the time they had together. "Ty."

Smirking Klaus voted. "Goodbye, Katerina."

When they were all seated Julie announced the results. "We have tie with five votes for Katherine, Stefan, Tyler, each. That means Kol, you must make the final decision. Nominees, you may tell Kol why he should keep you."

Standing up Katherine smirked at Kol. "I'm fun and I know you love fun. So, keep me and we'll turn this house on its side."

Stefan was next. "Well, we haven't really gotten along in the past but… um… I don't want to go home. I mean Damon and Elena are here and the house will seem empty without them. And I can show you how to fix your hair in a super hero do…"

Tyler stood up. "It's been really great, and what can I say. I enjoyed spending this time here. By the way what was on those slides during the food competition?"

"Icing." Julie informed the hybrid. "Kol, it's time to cast your vote."

Kol looked around at the others. "There is a lot to think about and I have to decide now. So… I'm not big on werewolves. No offence, brother." He said nodding at Klaus, who nodded back. "Tyler, sorry, mate, you will be going home."

Tyler nodded. Getting up he began to hug and thank his fellow contestants. He even hugged Klaus. Caroline broke down. "Ty, I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Tyler took her face in his hands. "You'll be fine, Care. You're a fighter and I'll always love you. You know we'll always be friends. So, go and kick some ass."

Caroline smiled, brushing tears away. "Thank you, Ty." She walked over to take Klaus' hand as Tyler walked out the door.

Outside the audience was split between cheering and booing. Then they began to attack each other. "Hey, guys. It's a game, seriously. Cool it, people. It's supposed to be fun." Rolling his eyes Tyler took a seat across from Julie.

"Hello, Tyler. It's nice to meet you." Julie said with a big grin, she was wearing her team Klaroline t-shirt.

"Hey, Julie. It's great to meet you, too." Tyler said, maintaining eye contact to avoid looking at the shirt.

"So, our audience wants to know what it's like to be stuck in a house with your ex as she begins a new relationship with someone else?" Julie gave Tyler her serious face.

"Painful." Tyler said, earnestly. "Like I said, I love Caroline. She was there for me during some really difficult circumstances and I will never forget what she did for me."

Julie nodded. "Well, in the case that you were evicted your housemates made some video messages for you. Let's watch them."

Klaus appeared on the screen first and Tyler chuckled. "Hello, Tyler. You were my first hybrid, I fell in love with your girlfriend and I murdered your mother. I want to tell you that being with Caroline has not changed me entirely. However, I have come to believe that there are things that I could have done… differently. It's not much of an apology but there it is. Rest assured that if it is you out there and that Katherine is not that there will be several broken necks by the end of the night."

Caroline was next. "Sorry, Ty, but the girls said it had to be a guy and Stef's my best friend…"

Bonnie came on the screen. "Girls alliance." She said with a shrug.

The rest of the women's messages were similar. Then Matt came on. "Dude, I hope you're not watching this but I'll see you soon."

Jeremy came on. "You know that Rebekah does this thing with her tongue-" The message was cut off.

"I'm sorry but we have children in the audience." Julie said. Tyler nodded.

Alaric came on the screen. "Hey, Tyler, no offence but I don't feel comfortable being around more than one hybrid."

It was Elijah's turn. "I voted against Stefan."

Mason's was the last message. "I miss you, Ty, if you're out there and I'm in here. Dang, I think the full moon is soon. You think they'll make me sleep outside?"

"Well, Tyler. It's time to go." Julie said.

Tyler nodded. "It was fun."

"Now, let's tune in to see what is going on inside the house." Julie turned to look at a monitor.

Inside the house the contestants were pacing about as Tyler's picture faded to black on the memory wall. Klaus was comforting Caroline. Damon was hugging Stefan. Katherine was striding around the house with a happy smile.

"Houseguests, please, make your way to the living room." Julie said.

They walked into the living room. "It is time for the head of household competition. Make your way to the storage room and change quickly. You know the drill."

They hurried into the room, changed and then went outside. There were seventeen treadmills. "Houseguests, during this competition you will moonwalking on the treadmills provided for you in the high heels you have been provided with. A word of caution: these are special treadmills in which Big Brother controls the speed you will be running at. Oh, and be careful, you never know what will come at you. Kol, as outgoing HoH, you will not be competing."

Katherine was thrilled. "How do you moonwalk?" Elijah asked the group.

"Watch and learn." Damon said, hopping onto his treadmill.

Alaric was miserable within the first five minutes. Jenna and Liz were weary as well. "Who invented this game?" Jenna complained just as she was hit in the face with some green slime.

"Ugh." Caroline shrieked, wiping the substance off her face.

"Ha ha." Damon said, just as he was slimmed. "Oh, that's not fair."

Klaus ignored the complaints of the others. He was on a mission, until Caroline screamed, "It's in my bra." That loss of two seconds attention was all it took for him to fall on his butt.

"Damn it." Klaus roared. He hated to lose.

"Come, come, Nik. Don't be a sore loser." Kol teased, tossing his brother a towel.

Smirking Klaus grabbed the towel and snapped Kol's neck. "That is for putting Stefan on the block and sending Tyler home instead of Katerina," Klaus whispered.

Bonnie began to run faster as the treadmill's speed increased. It looked like a female would win since Katherine, Elena and Rebekah looked at ease. Oddly, so did Damon.

"I'm out." Alaric said jumping off his treadmill.

Jenna was right behind him. "That hurts soooo much." She said as she jerked the footwear off. Then she looked at Alaric who had blisters all over his feet. "Oh, poor, Ric." They sat down beside Klaus, who sighed.

Caroline had gotten into a steady rhythm after she watched Klaus offer his blood to Ric and Jenna, so they could heal faster. That was so sweet. Now, she was pumped and when she was slimmed again she barely noticed.

Jeremy, and then Matt, gave up, followed by Liz. "That is ridiculous." Matt complained. Now, they were in a line for vampire blood a la Klaus.

Stefan was running as if his undead life depended upon it. There was no way he was going up on the block again. Then the tennis balls started sailing. "Ow." Bonnie yelped as one hit her on the shoulder. She jumped off and got into the vampire blood line.

Damon began to laugh at the others as they got hit. Then Rebekah grabbed a ball and hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow." Damon yelled. He grabbed a ball and threw it at Rebekah, who ducked. He nailed the person next to her, who happened to be Elena.

"Damon." Elena yelled and then got a mouthful of slime. "You are going to pay for that." She grabbed a ball and threw it. Damon ducked and Elena hit Elijah in the face. The Original's expression darkened.

Elena held up her hands and jumped off her treadmill and went over to sit with Klaus. "Feed your friends." Klaus snapped, indicting Matt and Bonnie as Liz drank his blood.

"This is tiresome." Elijah stepped off the treadmill.

"You're tiresome." Kol replied, sitting up. Elijah walked over and snapped his neck.

"Hey," Bonnie yelled.

"He needs to have a timeout." Klaus said.

Mason had only been in the competition as long as he was because he was worried they would put him on the block. "Hey, guys, if I jump off can you not put me up?"

Everyone said yes except for Damon who said. "No."

"Come on, Damon," Elena yelled.

Sighing Damon looked Mason, "Fine, you get to stay. This week."

Sage and Lexi were pacing themselves. As long as another female won they would be good. As long as Katherine kept her word. They just had to wait out Damon and Stefan. Damon got hit in the face with a ball and Rebekah grinned. He then grabbed a ball and threw at the blonde. This time he hit her.

"No picking on women." Lexi, Sage and Caroline yelled before they gathered balls and began hitting him until he jumped off. That made them happy and they continued moonwalking.

"If I get off, will none of you put me up? I love women?" Stefan begged.

"Fine." Sage snapped.

Stefan jumped off the treadmill. Then the women were thrilled. It was guaranteed that one of them would win.

Sage and Lexi jumped off. Rebekah wanted to win but she was tired of the goop in her hair. "It's all up to you, Caroline." She said, stepping off.

"You can't beat me, Caroline." Katherine told her blonde nemesis. "I have been running for a long time."

"Yeah, but I have to run a lot, too." Caroline argued.

"I won't put you or Klaus on the block," Katherine bargained.

"Or Stefan or Bonnie," Caroline told her.

Rolling her eyes Katherine sighed. "Fine."

Hesitating Caroline looked at Klaus. He nodded and held out his arms. Slowly climbing off Caroline made her way over to Klaus and collapsed into his arms.

Jumping off her treadmill Katherine marched over to Kol and began to shake the Original. "Who won?" Kol asked.

"Me." Katherine said, yanking the key from around his neck.

"Oh, dear," Kol said. "Who allowed that to happen?"

"Caroline." Damon said, glaring at the blonde baby vampire.

"What stu-" Klaus snapped Kol's neck again.

"I won. I won. And now you're all going to be my bitches." Katherine taunted the group.

Elena hid her face in Damon's shoulder. "This week is going to be horrible."

**I hope you liked it. So, Kat's HoH was a request from a long, long time ago. I'm also placing the two persons that readers asked me to place on the block. However, I still need a third name. So, I think a guy should be placed on the block as the third nominee because of the girl's alliance. There are several people who were promised immunity so we're left with Kol, Jeremy, Alaric, Elijah and Matt. Remember, there is always the PoV competition. So, if you chose one of these guys but don't want them to go, you can also vote for them to win the PoV or have the PoV winner take them off the block. The PoV holder is safe from being placed on the block, unless they're a fellow nominee. **

**Thank you for the new favorites, follows, for reading and for reviewing. Thank you Klaroline-teenwolf, redbudrose, Cheyenne83, jessinicole, Chelseab95, WeasleysGroupie, ferrylis, TVDLover. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, my lovelies. It's time for the nomination ceremony and I hope you don't hate the nominations because it was part of a PM request some time ago. I also wanted to let all of you know that there will be some delays over the next ten weeks due to my Grad school work kicking into high gear and kicking my ass. So, there will not be an update on Saturday and I can't say for sure when I'll be able to update. However, the story is far from over and it will reappear either on a Thursday or Saturday. I will try to post the date on my profile page. Enjoy the chapter and leave me your thoughts. **

Chapter 17: The Reign of Katherine the Great

"Who wants to see my HoH room?" Katherine called from the top of the staircase. Looking down at the other houseguests she began to frown watching as Klaus rolled his eyes and walked outside. Caroline, Damon and Elena were sitting in the living room discussing a color of nail polish Caroline had invented. Lexi came around the corner with a bowl of ice cream and Jenna and kept on walking back to the diary room.

Kol sneered up at Katherine with unveiled contempt. "Do yourself a favor, go in there and don't come back out until you've changed your whorish ways/"

Appearing behind his little brother, Elijah grabbed Kol by the shirt collar and began to drag him upstairs. "Hey, watch the clothing," Kol protested squirming in his brother's grip. "My witch just ironed that for me."

Smirking Katherine opened the door. Elijah threw Kol in ahead of him as Katherine walked in and closed the door. "You have your witch ironing your clothing? What a waste." Shaking her head, Katherine flopped down on her bed.

"No. She will not iron for me. She gave me a migraine for even suggesting the idea." Frowning, Kol sat on the couch with a sigh. "It isn't much to ask."

"How old fashioned are you?" Katherine asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Some things never go out of style." Kol replied with a grin. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Take Elijah for instance. For all purposes many of the things he does and how he presents himself would be considered antique to some and cultured to others. It's all about perception, darling."

Blinking, Elijah turned to look at Katherine who was trying desperately not to laugh. Her face began to turn red from the effort. Then she gave up and began to laugh until she rolled off of the bed. That is how the rest of the houseguests found her.

"Gee, I forgot how easy it is to get you on your back." Damon said, titling his head.

Now, Stefan came to stand beside his brother imitating him. "Yeah, well, it was a loooonnnngggg time ago. Maybe, she looks different. I think. Oh, yes, there's just the hint of a line on her forehead."

Screeching, Katherine ran to one of five mirrors that had been placed in the room for her HoH. She inspected her face thoroughly and then turned around, placing her hands on her hips. "You think you]re funny, Salvatore."

Grinning Rebekah sped forward and grabbed Katherine, turning her around. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the skankiest one of all?"

Bonnie came to stand behind them. "My guess would be it would be a tie."

"Rude." Rebekah admonished.

"You ask an honest question, you get a judgy answer," Damon retorted.

They began to chuckle and snicker. "I love Katherine." Elena announced.

"What?" Damon shouted.

"I love her and want to have her babies." Elena said proudly.

"You re-compel the crazy bitch out of her right now." Damon shouted, pointing at Kol.

Holding up his hands Kol feigned innocence. "It wasn't me. Although I wish I could say it was."

Frowning Damon turned to look at Rebekah who was shaking her head. Elijah spoke up. "I have not compelled her since the 'Evict Matt Plan' failed."

"What?" Matt exclaimed. He was hurt and shocked.

The door opened and someone flashed out of the room. "Klaus?" Caroline called, turning to the empty space beside her.

"I like to snuggle at night." Elena said to Katherine reaching out to play with one of her look-alike's curls.

"Don't touch me!" Katherine screamed.

"Whatever, you want, sweetie." Elena replied taking Katherine's hand.

"I'm going to puke." Stefan said, looking at the dopplegangers.

"You and me both, brother." Damon said, folding his arms over his chest.

Kol came to stand bedside Damon. "Think of the possibilities, mate. Didn't you ever have any doppleganger fantasies?"

Bonnie glared at Kol and he sunk to his knees. "I'm sorry." He screamed. "I'll be a good boy and let Stefan do my hair and join the bloody boy scouts ; just stop trying to fry my brain or you'll be dating Lijah for all the fun you'll get out of me…"

"You know Damon wanted to try something new," Elena leaned over and whispered into Katherine's ear.

Katherine's face lit up. "Oh, Damon. I didn't know that you became that much of a marshmallow over the years."

Before everyone could ask Katherine what she was talking about the door swung open and then shut in a matter of seconds. Within the same minute half the houseguests walked back inside. Bonnie looked confused until she saw Katherine. "Katherine, I've been looking for you. We need to talk."

Looking confused, Katherine could only stare at the witch. "No, I need to talk to her." Jenna snapped.

Lexi stepped in between them. "No one gets to talk to her before I get to."

"I enforce the laws and I say I should be the first to speak," Liz proclaimed. She moved to stand in front of Katherine. "Katherine, I know it's sudden and we don't each other but I feel drawn to you. I mean, yes, you killed my daughter but I think we can work past that in time."

"MOM," Caroline yelled.

"I'll turn you into a toad. I'll turn you all into to toads." Bonnie shouted as her eyes began to darken.

Elena grabbed Bonnie and smacked her head in a wall knocking her out. "Elena." Caroline screamed. She was horrified by her mother and her friend's actions. Elena ignored her and wrapped an arm around Katherine who began to extract herself when Lexi jerked Elena away.

"Oh my God," Caroline said as Jenna tried to kiss Katherine but fell on the floor when Katherine sped to the other side of the room.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Katherine snarled.

"We love you." The conscious women declared.

"But I like guys." Katherine moaned.

"I could get a sex change." Liz declared.

"Who would notice?" Lexi said, rolling her eyes.

"That's my mom, you bitch." Caroline snarled.

Katherine looked at Caroline. "Do you think you're in love with me?"

"No," Caroline replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Good," Katherine grabbed Caroline by the hand and sped out of the door of the bedroom. "Elijah," Katherine yelled.

Elijah appeared in the kitchen just as Katherine was speeding through the area. "Yes, Katherine. What has one of my siblings done this time?"

"Klaus compelled all the compellable women in the house, other than Caroline, to believe they're in love with me." Katherine told him her eyes huge with distress.

Nodding, Elijah leaned against the counter. "I see."

"And?" Katherine folded her arms over her chest. "Well, are you going to fix this or not?"

"Well," Elijah looked thoughtful. "It would seem that I could do that but it would seem to me that perhaps Klaus is right."

"What?" Katherine screamed at him. "This is not right. I can't stand most of those women. Why should you just allow this? I thought you loved me."

Sighing, Elijah came to stand in front of Katherine. "Yes, Katherine, I do love you. However, you must understand that you do not deal well with the other people in this house. Think of this as a chance to… come to bond with these other women."

Frowning, Katherine stared up at Elijah. "You want me to bond with a bunch of women who are compelled to believe they love me."

"Yes, you see Katherine, as you well know from your art of making men fall for you, there are many things that people will do in the name of love or for the person that they love. You may use this opportunity to learn more about these women to advance your game." Elijah watched as Katherine's face relaxed and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Yeah, you're right." Beginning to smile Katherine thought about the possibilities.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Caroline snapped at them.

"And that is another problem." Elijah turned to Caroline. "You do not remember this conversation. "You came downstairs looking for Klaus so that you could propose marriage to him."

Caroline nodded, "Yes, I need to find Klaus. Do you think the backyard is big enough for a wedding? Oh, I have to plan." Caroline sped off in search of her Hybrid lover.

Katherine began to giggle. "Oh, Klaus is going to be pissed about that."

Shrugging Elijah smiled. "Yes, I imagine he'll be a bit disturbed when he realizes she's been compelled but he won't know it was me. He'll assume it was Kol."

They were interrupted when Lexi came speeding into the kitchen and knocked Katherine onto the floor. "Hi, there, Kat." Lexi said from on top of Katherine.

Forcing her anger down, Katherine smiled up at Lexi. "Hello, Lexi. You know I don't think we've ever talked much." Sitting up, Katherine gently pushed Lexi to sit on her right side. "I mean I know you and Stefan are close, but, Alexia, I want to know all about you. Do you have any secrets?"

"I once slept with Damon and I have a crush on Elijah." Lexi confessed, brightly. "But don't worry; I would never leave you for him."

Elena came running into the kitchen. "What do you thinking you're doing with my girlfriend?" She yelled at Lexi.

"Well, I didn't know she had your name on her." Lexi snapped back at her.

"Girls." Katherine called to the other female vampires. "There is plenty of me to go around. I want us to all be friends. Now, Lena, come sit with us."

"But I don't want to just be friends." Elena whined, placing a hand on Katherine's thigh.

"Neither do I." Lexi said leaning closer to Katherine.

"Yes, I know that." Katherine told them as she lifted Elena's hand off her leg and set it on the floor. "But I love Elijah and we're having a moment of exclusivity. I'll let you know if that changes… but in the meantime I thought we could all be good friends."

"_Good_ friends." Jenna asked, coming into the kitchen. "Like friends with benefits."

"NO." Katherine snapped. "I mean friends who we tell each other _everything_."

"Toads." Bonnie yelled, flying down the stairs.

"Did anyone ever rid that girl of expression?" Katherine asked, fearful that she would be turned into a toad if she said the wrong thing.

Kol came into the room. "Bonnie, darling, I am not fond of creatures which are referred to as hornier than I am."

"Kol?" Bonnie said, her eyes returning to normal.

"Yes, my lovely. Now, what have these people done to you?" Kol took Bonnie into his arms and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know." Bonnie said.

"Klaus compelled her to believe she's in love with me." Katherine told him, rolling her eyes.

Kol shuddered. "Yes, I don't want any dopplegangers in my bed so we will be fixing this now." Turning back to Bonnie he looked down at her. "Bonnie, you do not love Katherine."

"Thank you." Bonnie said, shaking her head. "Are you going to fix the others?"

"No, I think that Klaus can clean that mess up himself." Kol said. "Let's go outside and get away from the drama here, shall we?" They went outside while Katherine glared at them. She would have liked to keep the Bennett witch but she figured Kol would have seen what was going on and put an end to it quickly enough.

"So, Elena. I'm thinking about putting you on the block. But we have the girl's alliance and I don't want to mess everything up." Looking at her doppleganger, Katherine waited for Elena's answer.

Elena looked worried. "But what if no one takes me off the block this week? I might be evicted."

"Well, we'll have to risk it and you'll do this for me, won't you, Lena?" Katherine asked.

"Of course, Kat, I'd do anything for you." Elena said happily.

"And you won't be angry if I put Damon on the block beside you?" Katherine asked. She knew she was pushing her luck now.

"Damon?" Elena's eyes went wide. "Can't you pick someone else?"

"But, Lena, he won't be my target. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Okay." Elena sighed. "If that is what you think is best."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute." Katherine sped upstairs and grabbed the nomination box shoving the keys inside quickly. Running downstairs she placed the box on the dining room table. "Nomination time." She called.

When everyone assembled around the table Katherine smirked at all of them. "This is the nomination ceremony. The first key I draw, that person is safe from elimination." She pulled the key. "Elijah, you are safe."

"Caroline." Elijah said reading the name with amusement and spun the box toward the happy vampire.

"Mason, you're safe." Caroline said quirking an eyebrow.

"Thanks Kat," Mason said with a grin. "Lexi." He spun the box around.

Lexi took her key and winked at Katherine. Pulling the next key she began to laugh. "Klaus, you're still here." She spun the box to the Hybrid.

Klaus shook his head. "Thank you, Katherine. You are all invited to my wedding which will commence one week from today in the backyard." Pulling the next key, "Sheriff Forbes, you are safe which is good because I would hate for the mother of the bride to not be in attendance." He spun the box toward her.

Liz took her key. "Thank you, sweetie." She pulled the next key. "Kol, you are safe."

"Terrific." Kol said taking his key. He pulled the next one. "Bonnie, my love, you are safe."

Bonnie took her key and pulled the next one. "Rebekah, you are safe."

Rebekah smirked as she placed her key around her neck and pulled out the next. "Matt, you are safe."

"Phew, thanks, Katherine." Matt sighed. I was having visions of week one." He took his key and then pulled the next one. "Jenna, you're safe."

Jenna took her key and grinned. She pulled the next one out. "Jeremy, you're safe."

Jeremy pulled out his key and then pulled out the last one. "Stefan, you're safe."

"Elena, I nominated you because you are the other me and let's face it I like the idea of one me in this house. Damon, I'm sorry but you are a threat to me. And, Alaric, you are Damon's closest friend. This nomination ceremony is over."

Damon was not surprised but he was angry as he watched Elena bounce off to the HoH bedroom with Katherine. He was too angry to think about what Elena was doing with Katherine. He needed a break from all the stupidity of this week. What he needed was a guy's night.

TBC

**Thank you for adding this story to your favorites, follows and/or reading reviewing. If anyone else wants to vote on who should win the POV, please do. If you have any thoughts on which player should be taken off the block, please, leave me a review. Thank you for reviewing SpringOfMay, Cheyenne83, redbudrose, TVDLover, WeasleysGroupie, ferrylis Chelseab95. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	18. Chapter 18

**Quick side note: I started a new community, it's called "I Intend to be Your Last." It's a Klaroline community. Please, check it out if you have time. I am happy to add stories that you suggest and since you all know what I mean by smut I don't have to have clarify. Anyway, I also have a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and The Originals story planned called The New Old Fashioned Way. I'll begin posting it sometime mid-December. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. I'm sorry it's taken so long to be able to post the new chapter but I was behind on school work. I mean really behind. So, here we are and it's Halloween. I love Halloween. It's one of the best holidays of the year. So, this is a Halloween themed chapter and I really hope you like. I will try really hard to not take a month to update again. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Ric's Really Horrible Day

Once the women of the house had all gathered in the HoH room Damon felt free to gather the guys into the backyard. "Okay. Here's the thing," he began dipping his feet into the pool. He was sitting in between Stefan and Klaus in a pair of black swim trucks. "There is something wrong with this picture. Did anyone else notice that first Finn went out, then Tyler. Now, me and my buddy, Ric are sitting pretty on the block. Sure, Lena's up there next to me but with all those women, who do you think is going home this week?"

Kol was sitting across from him. "So, you believe that our lovely counterparts are plotting against us?"

"Bingo," Damon replied, holding up his beer. "There's a brain in there somewhere, after all."

"You really don't want my vote, do you, Salvatore?" Kol sneered at Damon.

"Cool it, Damon," Stefan told his brother while smiling at Kol.

"I don't like you," Kol told Stefan, who frowned and began to sip his beer.

"Now, now. We can be of mutual benefit to each other." Klaus said amicably.

"Says the brother who daggers his siblings and drags them around for centuries." Kol snapped.

Elijah was staring into the pool. "Kol is right, Niklaus. Neither of us have a reason to trust you." Klaus opened his mouth to protest. "Be that as it may. We are still family. And that should mean something."

"We got rid of Finn. And now you're both talking family. You are just bloody ridiculous," Kol protested throwing his hands up into the air.

By this time Alaric had become lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't sure why he cared whether or not he got thrown out of the house. He looked at Damon, who seemed amused by the fighting Mikaelsons. Stefan was staring into his beer bottle. Mason was trying to stay out of the fight. Matt was talking to Jeremy about something that made Klaus turn around to threaten them with bodily injury.

"Come on, man, your sister is hot." Matt informed Klaus with a good natured shrug.

"I will rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!" Klaus screamed in rage.

Elijah got up and, with the help of Kol, calmed Klaus down enough to get him to sit down again. "How about a game?" Elijah suggested.

"Poker!" Kol exclaimed.

"We don't have anything to bet with," Klaus snapped. His arms were folded and he kicked at the water, splashing everyone else.

"Damn it, Klaus, that was my favorite shirt," Damon yelled.

"It's only water," Klaus yelled back, jumping to his feet.

"POKER!" Kol shouted.

"Bring it, Papa Hybrid," Damon snarled, ignoring Kol's desire to start the game.

"Stop it! Now!" Stefan yelled, stepping in front of Damon, who shoved him into the pool. Stefan resurfaced and grabbed his brother by the ankle and jerked him into the pool. Klaus began to laugh until Kol shoved him into the pool. Elijah sighed and shoved his brother, who wasn't in the pool, in with the brother who was.

Soon everyone but Alaric was in the pool. "I'm going to get some more alcohol," he told the group. They didn't seem to notice as he trudged inside. Inside the house he found that no one seemed to be wandering around. Even Jenna was missing in action. Rubbing his temples, he frowned. Going into the bathroom he looked in the mirror. How old was he? Because right now he looked like he was forty, with a couple of teenagers and a mid-life crisis.

It was odd. There was a time Alaric thought that he would have a nice, normal human life with Isobel. That was before she was turned into a vampire. Then everything went so terribly wrong. Now, he was a vampire hunter whose best friend was the vampire who turned his wife. Life was full of twisted irony which hurt his head most of the time.

When Alaric thought that being happy again was impossible he had found Jenna. It would seem that he had everything to live for. But something seemed to be missing.

"Booze." Kol yelled from the kitchen.

Alaric leaned against the counter of the bathroom figuring Kol wouldn't notice his disappearance. Closing his eyes, he tried to not feel bitter about the turn life had given him. He had been reunited with Jenna, even if it was only temporarily, it was better than nothing. Opening his eyes again, he jumped.

"Hello, mate, what're you up to?" Kol asked, casually leaning backwards against the mirror from his position on top of the counter.

"Nothing," Alaric muttered.

Kol hopped down. "Well, then stop moping like Nik and come back out with the men folk. We're telling Halloween stories."

"Why? It's the middle of summer?" Alaric inquired with a chuckle.

Kol smiled cheerfully. "Why not? With our lot it feels like Halloween year round. So, might as well talk about the highlights. And, to be honest I'm a sucker for Halloween. Girls wear these little outfits and they rarely realize I'm really a vampire until I bite them. Then, they're really terrified. It's a lot of fun. You should try it sometime."

Smiling and shaking his head, Alaric replied. "Sure. I'll do that any time now."

When they got to the backyard Klaus and Damon were arguing again. Apparently each thought they had better Halloween memories. "I turned an entire town the night before Halloween in Ohio. My minions went trick or treating straight through New Year's Day." Klaus informed the group.

"That's nothing. I went to a Catholic high school and convinced all the students that I was an emissary from the Pope, who was really a vampire." Damon announced proudly.

"You're both boring." Kol shouted. "Whatever happened to having a good time? You go to a party, compel everyone that they really are what they're dressed up as and watch the chaos. You've never seen fun until you've partied with a Playboy Bunny, Chubacka, and that guy with the hockey mask and a chain saw."

"Shut up, Kol." Klaus snapped. "This is between me and the stupider Salvatore brother."

"I have a great story about Halloween and Caroline." Jeremy piped up.

"Oh," Klaus turned to him.

"But what about my story. The Bunny-" Kol began before Klaus grabbed him and snapped his neck.

"Please, continue," Klaus told Jeremy sitting back down.

Sucking in a deep breath Jeremy began his tale. "This was about five years ago. Not that long ago. But before all the supernatural stuff happened."

"So, Caroline met this guy at The Grill. Since she's Caroline and he didn't talk to her first she went up to talk to him. Elena and Bonnie were freaking out because they thought he might be too old or weird or something because it was Halloween. People can get freaky on Halloween. So, they decided to keep a close eye on Care. They said they only turned around for a minute when she just disappeared. They looked everywhere in The Grill, as well as the parking lot and then they called her like fifty times. After their calls kept going to voicemail they called her Mom."

"When they still hadn't heard from Care an hour later, they were really worried. Elena suggested they go back to my house to ask our parents what to do. When they got there, Mom and Dad weren't home but all the lights were on. So, they crept up the stairs, really slowly. When they got to the top they found Lena's bedroom window open but that wasn't what scared them."

"They found Caroline on Lena's bed. She had been smothered with a pillow. Then they walked into my room and I had been smothered, too. They knew it was the guy who Caroline had been talking to earlier that night. When Bonnie started to call the police they heard a noise in Lena's room."

"They walked back to it, slowly. When they looked inside Caroline wasn't lying on the bed anymore. Then they heard a noise coming from the closet. Lena moved really slowly forward and then jerked the door open."

"Inside Caroline was making out with the guy they thought had killed her. Then I came into the room and shouted. 'Happy Halloween."

"Well, that was lame," Kol announced sitting up. "Back to poker."

"Did she ever speak to the man again?" Klaus inquired.

"Poker!" Kol shouted, jumping up and down and turning red in the face. "I will beat you all with a baseball bat if you don't get on with it. Who the hell cares if Caroline bloody well had sex with the guy upside down?"

Klaus began to move toward his younger brother, when Elijah stepped between them. "You know I think that this was lively and entertaining guy's night but I think Niklaus and I should retire." Physically turning Klaus around, Elijah followed his brother back into the house.

"I think I'm going to get some shut eye." Matt announced and Jeremey nodded. They went inside, too.

Stefan shrugged. "I'm going to bed."

"Sweet dreams, Stefy." Damon called to his brother's retreating back, who waved his hand.

"I guess it's down to us," Kol looked at the group which included Damon, Alaric and Mason. "Poker?"

"Why not?" Alaric replied with a shrug. "What are we using instead of chips?"

Thinking about it Kol started to grin. "We could start with the girls."

"What?" Damon asked, his eyebrows shooting upward. "No way. Anyway, Mason doesn't have a girl."

"I think they like to be called women," Mason retorted.

"And still he's single," Damon shot back with a smirk.

Mason shook his head. "Seriously, what are we betting?"

Kol thought about it. "You have the ability to poison vampires with your bite. That could be helpful. Damon could throw a competition. Alaric is pretty good at getting drunk. Therefore he can serve as a distraction at some point. And I am wonderful. I say we use our skills as our chips. Whoever wins the game gets to use the others' talents to benefit their game as we progress. Yes, darlings?"

"It's better than being asked to light ourselves on fire," Alaric pointed out as Damon nodded.

"Rules accepted," Mason went back inside to get the pack of cards. Five minutes later he came back out empty handed. "Sorry, I couldn't get the cards. Klaus and Caroline are playing strip poker." Turning to look at Kol he informed him that, "Klaus threatened to turn me into a Hybrid. When I pointed out that he couldn't because he didn't have any doppleganger blood he said he didn't care, then slammed the door in my face. So, I'm going to bed."

"This is preposterous. Can none of you get anything done around here?" Kol bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Did anyone ever tell you how much like Klaus you are?" Damon drawled while opening a bottle of bourbon and lying down.

"Did anyone ever tell you you are a horrid excuse for a mate?" Kol snapped at Damon.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Your little human is depressed. He stinks of his filthy human suffering and it's boring." Coming to sit down beside Damon, Kol laid down staring at the sky.

"You're not depressed are you, Ric?" Damon asked, turning to look at his friend, who was staring into the pool.

Alaric shook his head, "Nah. I'm fine."

"Liar." Kol stated matter-of-factly. "You know as a vampire I rarely feel depressed." Kol continued, "And If I do I find something else to do."

"That is true, my brother." Damon nodded, approvingly with a lazy grin. Then he sat up. "It just occurred to me what we should do." Damon smiled at Alaric. "I am going to fix this for you, Ric."

Alaric turned to look at Damon, who was now right in front of him. "Ric, you're going to thank me in the morning for this." Damon informed his best friend with a wide grin. Before Alaric had time to react, Damon bit into his wrist and then shoved it into Ric's mouth. He fought but Kol sped forward to stop his movements and to force him to drink. Then Damon turned him around. "We're going to be best friends forever." With that he snapped Alaric's neck.

"That was neat. Now, what else shall we do?" Kol inquired. Then it occurred to him. "We need to make FrakenRic a girl vamp."

"Jenna," Damon and Kol exclaimed to each other. They hurried inside the house and Damon went into the pink room. "Jenna, Ric needs to talk to you." After they got her into the backyard it didn't take long to force her to drink Damon's blood and snap her neck. They picked the couple up and laid them on the hammock.

"They'll thank us in the morning." Kol told Damon. They nodded, content with their work and decided to get some sleep.

The next morning Alaric woke up with the worst hangover of his life. 'Man, that was a crazy night.' He thought. Damon tried to turn him into a vampire and he had fallen asleep in the hammock. That was weird and why was Jenna out there with him. His gums hurt and the sun felt way too hot. "Oh, dear God." Alaric groaned. "They turned me into a freakin' vampire."

**So, that's it for now. Please, when you have time, send me a review and tell me what you think of the new twist and who you would like to see on slop for this week. **

**Thank you for favoriting, following, reading and reviewing Cheyenne83, TinyFlyer02, redbudrose, LizGarza, TheIrishshipperholic, KevinH1997, WeasleysGroupie, Klaroline-teenwolf, Guest, TVDLover, zohrax3, ferrylis, ISee, and wolfchick55.**

**Love,**

**LL **


End file.
